Forgiven You
by cloudyeye
Summary: Cerita tentang Kim Kibum , yeoja yg susah mengampuni orang lain . Sampai dia bertemu dengan personil Super Junior M , Choi Siwon . Masa lalu Siwon yang berhubungan dengan kematian ibu Kibum. Sanggupkah dia memaafkan orang2 yg menyakitinya? chap 8 up! Review please
1. Chapter 1

Forgiven you

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Warning : GS , EYD berantakan , bahasa yang aneh

DONT LIKE GO AWAY

Here they are..

Chapter 1

Pagi ini merupakan hari yang cerah menurut beberapa orang. Namun tidak bagi seorang yeoja. Dia merasa hari ini sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. BURUK. Itulah pikiran -Kim Kibum- yeoja dengan wajah bagai karakter dongeng yaitu snow white. Mata yang besar dan bening, alis mata yang tebal, bulu mata yang lentik , hidung mancung, pipi chuby, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis berwarna merah semerah darah, namun tidak pernah bibir itu menunjukkan senyum selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya sebuah isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Diapun segera mandi dan mengenakan seragam SMU Sapphire Blue, salah satu SMU elit di Seoul . Salahkan otak jeniusnya yang terlampau tinggi. Karena itu juga dia bisa bersekolah di sana dengan beasiswa sampai dia lulus dari sana. Diapun pergi ke dapur dan memasak untuk dirinya dan seseorang lagi yang tinggal bersama nya. Ya, dia dalah appa Kibum. Seharusnya dikatakan begitu, akan tetapi Kibum menolaknya menyebut namja itu sebagai appa nya. Entah karena apa, itu adalah masa lalu nya yang kelam dan menyedihkan.

"Kibum, kau sedang apa?"

"..."

"Kibum-ah"

"Aku sedang masak! Jangan berisik!"

"Mianhae.."

"Makanannya aku taruh di meja. Aku pergi"

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?"

Kibum tidak menghiraukan perkataan appanya. Dia meneteng tas nya dan pergi sambil membawa harmonikanya. Diapun berjalan menuju ke halte bis untuk ke sekolahnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, bis pun datang dan ia langsung masuk ke dalam bis.

"Hyung, katanya kita akan datang ke pentas seni SMU Sapphire Blue?"tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne, kita diundang kesana untuk mengisi acara mereka. Karena kita juga almamater disana." Jawab Sungmin sambil melihat-lihat update terbaru dari i-pad nya

"Wah.. pasti banyak ELF disana . Iya kan siwon ?", kata Eunhyuk yang sangat bersemangat mengetahui hal itu

"Hmm.." , siwon hanya menggumam tak jelas

Hari pentas seni pun tiba. .

"Kyaaa! Katanya Super Junior M akan datang ke sekolah kita!" teriak salah seorang siswi kelas X

"Jinja? Kyaa!" teman murid itu pun juga berteriak histeris -_-

Seluruh siswa dan siswi SMU Sapphire Blue membicarakan tentang Super Junior M, Boyband Korea yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Dengan personil sebanyak 8 orang terdiri dari Siwon sang leader , Sungmin sang main vocal , Eunhyuk sang lead dancer , Donghae sang main vocal , Ryeowook sang lead vocal , Zhoumi sang main vocal , Kyuhyun sang lead vocal dan terakhir Henry sang maknae . Lagu terbaru mereka "Perfection" menjadi tangga lagu paling atas di seluruh acara musik di korea dan juga dunia. Ketenaran mereka tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi apa benar semua orang mengenal mereka?

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Berisik sekali." Ucap Kibum malas . Oh, ternyata yeoja kita satu ini tidak mengenal siapa Super Junior M itu.

"I..itu mereka! Mereka sudah datang !" kontan semua siswa dan siswi berlarian mengerumumi Super Junior M, kecuali Kibum tentu saja .

"Annyeong haseo" sapa Donghae ramah sambil tersenyum manis yang menambah histeris para siswi

Tak lama setelah itu , Kibum berjalan di koridor kelas yang dipenuhi para siswa dan siswi. Semua orang minggir dengan sendirinya karena takut dengan tatapan es Kibum . Saat berhadapan dengan Suju M , Kibum menatap dengan pandangan angkuh dan dinginnya kepada Siwon . Tanpa ekspresi tentu saja . Siwon melihat Kibum dan harmonika di tangannya .

"Kenapa kau tidak minggir?" tanya Kibum dingin

"Apa kau tidak kenal siapa kami?" heran Kyuhun

"Anni. Aku tidak kenal siapa kalian semua . Sebaiknya kalian minggir " kata Kibum

"Ya! Neo! Berani sekali kau mengusir kami!" geram Zhoumi

"Sudah hyung, sebaiknya kita cepat ke panggung" lerai Siwon

"Cih.." umpat sungmin kesal

Mereka pun pergi mempersiapkan pensi SMU Sapphire Blue . Sebelum pergi Siwon menoleh ke belakang dan melihat punggung Kibum .

'Hmm.. gadis yang menarik' batin Siwon

Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran. Kibum membaca buku di kelasnya. Suara konser terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah, bahkan di dalam kelas Kibum Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca.

"Huh! Suara apa itu! Berisik sekali! Aku harus memarahi mereka!" marah Kibum

Kibum berjalan cepat menuju aula sekolah dengan wajah yang menyeramkan..

Saat Kibum membuka pintu, dia terkesima dengan penampilan Suju M. Terlebih Siwon. Tapi dia orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia tidak jadi memarahi mereka semua. Saat hampir berbalik, Siwon melihatnya dan tersenyum.

Saat konser selesai, "Hyung aku mau pergi sebentar" kata Siwon sambil berlari

"Mau kemana?" tanya Donghae

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya

"Aish, dasar" kata Henry sambil geleng-geleng kepala

Kibum bermain harmonika nya di taman belakang sekolah dengan wajah yang datar . Dia memainkan lagu SG wannabe Storm . Siapapun yang mendengarnya akan tersayat hatinya karena Kibum memainkan nya dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Aku sudah selesai, jadi kau bisa berhenti mengamatiku" kata Kibum datar

"Hehehe..jadi aku sudah ketahuan ya?" jawab Siwon sambil cengengesan karena ketahuan mengintip -_-

"Pergilah"

"Kau pintar main harmonika"

Kibum melihat Siwon dengan tatapan yang tidak seperti biasanya yang dingin

"Kau tahu, aku baru sekali ini dipuji orang lain" gumam Kibum

"Jinjayo?"

"Anni. Itu bukan apa-apa. Jangan pedulikan aku"

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Untuk apa aku menyebutkan namaku?"

"Ya..untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu kita bertemu di jalan. Jadi aku bisa memanggilmu"

"Shireo. Aku pergi" kata Kibum sambil meninggalkan Siwon

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Harmonika ssi !" teriak Siwon

"Aku pulang" ucap Kibum malas

"Kibum ah, kau sudah pulang? Aku sudah memasakkan samgyetang kesukaanmu" kata appa Kim senang

"Mwo? Kau masak sendiri?"

"Err.. sebenarnya aku beli di jalan tadi" kata appa Kim pelan

"Lalu kenapa tidak pakai bahan makanan di kulkas?"

"Sudah habis.."

Kibum melihat isi kulkas dan ternyata memang sudah habis. Kibum berpikir sejenak.

"Kau makan saja dulu. Aku mau pergi sebentar" kata Kibum sambil memakai sepatunya kembali

"Mau kemana?"

Kibum tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi ke suatu tempat

Kibum tiba di taman Seoul . Dia mengeluarkan harmonika nya dan memainkan lagu my everything . Tapi anehnya dia tidak tahu kalau yang menyanyikan adalah Donghae -_-

Orang-orang berdatangan dan mulai mendengarkannya. Mereka terkesima dengan pertunjukkannya. Mereka mulai memberi uang kepada Kibum.

Sementara itu..

"Ya, changkamman. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar lagu itu" kata Ryeowook

"Bukankah itu lagu yang aku nyanyikan sewaktu Super Show 1?" tanya Donghae memastikan

"Kudae, tapi siapa yang memainkannya?" tanya Eunhyuk heran

Siwon melihat ke arah kerumuman orang dan melihat Kibum disana.

"Harmonica ssi!" teriak Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya gembira

Kibum menoleh dan melihat Siwon

DEG , 'Dadaku rasanya berdebar-debar . Ada apa ini ?" pikir Kibum

TBC ^^

Annyeong chingudeul.. kenalin, aku author baru di sini XD . Baru sekarang bisa buat ff, habis kemarin2 g mood hehe #plakk

FF ini memperingati SBDL 2012 karena saya juga termasuk sibum shipper. Hahaha *ketawa sorry sorry*

Panggil aku lelly atau dong hee aja ya. Biar akrab hohho.. *ketawa santa claus* . Oke dari pada banyak omong , minta review boleh? Aku butuh banget komen dari kalian semua. Karena saya masih baru, jadi mohon maaf bila ada yang salah ya .. *bow 179° *

Annyeong .. *lambai lambai*


	2. Chapter 2

Forgiven you

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum , Haebum

Warning : GS , EYD berantakan , bahasa yang aneh

DONT LIKE GO AWAY

Annyeong , dong hee datang lagi bawa chapter 2 . Kamsa hamnida buat yg udah review ff ini ^^ . Dong hee sadar ff ini banyak typo, cacat, alur kecepetan, dll. Maklum dong hee masih newbie. Jujur dong hee lebih suka gambar komik daripada nulis ff. Hehehe.. Dong hee terima semua kritik dan saran dari chingudeul, saengdeul, dan eonniedul . Disini dong hee nyritain kibum pinter maen harmonika. Sebenernya mau buat kibum pinter maen biola, tp karena Henry alias mochi lebih jago *ciee* jadi dong hee g jadi deh. Langsung aja ya

Here they are..

Chapter 2

Author POV

Suju M yang sedang menuju mobil van mereka di sekitar taman Seoul , melihat kerumuman orang-orang di tengah taman Seoul. Tak lupa mereka memakai penyamaran agar tidak diketahui fans mereka. Namun samar-samar mereka mendengar suara alat musik yang lembut.

"Harmonica ssi!" teriak Siwon

"Bukankah dia anak yang waktu itu?" bisik Zhoumi

"Ne. Sepertinya Siwon hyung sudah akrab dengannya" timpal Kyuhyun

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Siwon pun melihat jas sekolah Kibum yang dipenuhi uang .

"Kau yang main harmonika, aku yang akan menyanyi" ucap Siwon

"Anni. Aku yang akan menyanyi. Ini laguku" kata Donghae tiba-tiba

Siwon terdiam sebentar "Baiklah, kau yang menyanyikannya"

Kibum hanya diam dan mulai memainkan harmonika nya lagi. Para member Suju M hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan ikut melihat pertunjukkan itu. Donghae menarik nafas dan mulai menyanyikan lagu "My Everything" .

The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope has seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything

Prokk prokk prokk..

Tepuk tangan meriah mengakhiri lagu Donghae. Tiba-tiba ada seorang murid SMP yang mengenali Donghae. "Ya, kalian Suju M kan?" Semua orang heboh dan mulai meneriakkan nama mereka. Suasana semakin ramai dan banyak orang yang berebut minta tanda tangan dan foto bersama. Diam-diam Kibum memunguti uang di jas sekolah nya dan pergi . Dia pun meninggalkan pesan dan menitipkannya kepada seseorang untuk diberikan ke Siwon dan semua member Suju M .

"Oppa, ini ada pesan dari eonnie yang bermain harmonika harus disampaikan ke Siwon oppa"

"Ne. Kamsa hamnida. Biar aku yang menyampaikannya" kata Donghae sambil tersenyum

"Ne" yeoja itupun pergi

Donghae membaca pesan itu . 'Kamsa hamnida . Kalian sudah membantuku, semoga kalian menjadi terkenal di dunia entertainment.'

-Kim Kibum-

Donghae tersenyum dan mulai menyukai Kibum.

Siwon POV

Huh, akhirnya semua ELF sudah pergi. Aku merasa bersalah , gara-gara aku semua member kerepotan dan kelelahan menghadapi para ELF.

"Mianhae, gara-gara aku kalian jadi kelelahan"

"Gwaenchana Siwon ah. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin membantu yeoja tadi. Dia memang perlu dibantu . Aku kasihan padanya, dia harus mengamen (?) supaya mendapat uang" kata Sungmin hyung sedih

"Ne, kajja kita masuk mobil. Manager hyung pasti sudah menunggu kita" ajak ku

Sebelum pergi aku mencari-cari harmonica ssi. Kemana dia? Sudahlah dia pasti sudah pergi.

Siwon POV end

Donghae POV

Kami semua akhirnya pulang ke dorm. Ah~ lelah sekali hari ini. Aku pun segera masuk ke kamar ku dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi. Setelah mandi aku pun mengenakan baju tidur berupa kaos silver bergambar ikan nemo kesukaanku dan celana selutut berwarna hitam. Aku pun langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur yang empuk sambil memeluk boneka nemo ku. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku dan mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Kim Kibum ya.. Dia cantik sekali , meski pendiam dan wajahnya dingin, aku tetap menyukai nya. Ah, tidak. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Love at first sight tepatnya. Aku pun memejamkan mataku , berharap malam ini memimpikannya.

Donghae POV end

Kibum POV

Setelah dari taman Seoul , aku pergi ke mini market untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Tidak banyak yang aku beli, karena memang aku tidak suka membuang-buang uangku untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Aku pun membayar belanjaanku ke kasir. Setelah itu aku menuju ke rumah , langkah ku terhenti saat melihat seorang ibu dan putrinya berjalan-jalan sore sambil berpegangan tangan. Aku teringat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini..

Kibum POV end

Flashback on

Kibum kecil yang saat itu berusia 8 tahun tengah berjalan-jalan dengan eomma nya menuju sebuah taman.

"Eomma, aku ingin es krim!" kata Kibum kecil sambil menggandeng tangan eomma nya.

"Ne, Kibum tunggu di sini ya" ujar eomma Kibum lembut

Karena toko es krim berada di seberang jalan, Kibum memilih duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat nya.

Eomma Kibum pun meyeberang jalan setelah lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan penyeberang boleh lewat (bahasa nya ribet banget yak) . Saat di tengah jalan, eomma Kibum melihat suaminya –Appa Kibum – menggandeng seorang yeoja dengan mesra. Eomma Kibum melihat mereka dengan pandangan kosong. Hati nya tersayat melihat suami yang ia cintai berselingkuh di depan matanya. Tiba-tiba lampu lalu lintas berubah warna dan mobil-mobil pun melaju dengan kencang. "Nyonya awas!" semua orang berteriak mengingatkan eomma Kibum untuk segera minggir. Tapi dia tidak mendengar nya. Pikiran nya kosong dan matanya menatap nanar suaminya itu. "Yeobo, aku harap kau bisa menjaga Kibum putri kita setelah aku pergi" lirih eomma Kibum

Ccciiiittt! Bbbrrraakkk! (?)

Eomma Kibum tertabrak mobil dan dari kepalanya mengucur darah segar. Pengendara mobil yang seorang remaja laki-laki menggigil ketakutan dan menangis. Takut dia ditangkap polisi dan mendekam di penjara. Kibum berlari menhampiri eomma nya . Kibum kecil yang melihat eomma nya sudah meninggal hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak memanggil eomma nya "Eomma!" Suara Kibum mengiris hati semua orang yang mendengrnya. Mereka semua hanya bisa diam dan menggumamkan kata kasihan. Appa Kibum melihat istri nya ditabrak mobil melepas gandengan nya dari yeoja tadi dan berlari menghampiri istrinya. "Yeobo! Irreona!" Namun tidak ada balasan dari eomma Kibum. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ambulans datang dan membawa eomma Kibum ke rumah sakit. Kibum kecil dan appa Kibum menyusul ke rumah sakit . Namun..

Sudah terlambat, eomma Kibum tidak bisa diselamatkan . Pengendara mobil yang merupakan anak dari pengusaha terkenal menyuap polisi agar anak nya dilepaskan dan menutup berita itu sebagai keteledoran semata. Kibum kecil tidak tahu menahu saat itu. Namun, setelah 5 tahun kemudian dia baru tahu penyebab kematian eomma nya dan mulai membenci appa nya. Dan juga pengendara mobil itu, juga semua orang..

Flashback off

Author POV

Kibum menggenggam erat harmonika nya sambil menangis. Hanya harmonika itu satu-satunya peninggalan eomma nya. Dia berjalan cepat menuju rumah nya dan menghapus air matanya.

TBC ^^

Mianhae, donghee gak bisa buat deskripsi kecelakaan nya . Jadi aneh sendiri kan -_- Apa masih kurang panjang?

Sudah jelas kan kenapa Kibum membenci appa nya? Klo g jelas di jelas-jelasin ya #plakk . Dong hee minta review nya lagi dong.. hehehe.. gomawo yeoreobun *lambai-lambai*


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgiven you**

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum , Haebum

Warning : GS , EYD berantakan , bahasa yang aneh

DONT LIKE GO AWAY

Here they are

Chapter 3

**Siwon POV**

Hari ini Donghae aneh sekali, sejak bangun tidur dia selalu senyum-senyum sendiri. Anak ini sudah gila pasti. Oh ya aku lupa laptop ku masih di bawa ikan itu. Dimana anak itu? Ah itu dia, lagi-lagi dia senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Hae, aku mau minta laptop ku kembali" aku langsung meminta nya tanpa basa-basi dulu. Aku memang tipe orang yang seperti itu.

"Oh ya. Kau ambil saja di kamarku. Aku mau pergi dulu ya. Ada pengambilan gambar di studio. Kau tidak ikut?"

"Anni, kemarin aku sudah melakukannya. Jadi hari ini tidak usah" kataku sambil melenggang masuk ke kamarnya. Kudengar Donghae bergumam 'oh' dan langsung pergi ke luar. Aku pun sibuk mencari-cari laptop ku di tengah kapal pecah ini. Aish, anak itu apa tidak pernah membereskan kamarnya ya?

Ah, ini dia laptopku. Eh, kertas apa ini? Ku ambil kertas yang ada di atas laptop ku ini. Aku pun membaca kertas itu.

'Kamsa hamnida . Kalian sudah membantuku, semoga kalian menjadi terkenal di dunia entertainment.'

-Kim Kibum-

Kim Kibum? Jadi nama asli harmonika ssi itu Kim Kibum? Hmm..nama yang manis seperti orangnya. Hehe..pasti aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku pun meletakkan kembali kertas itu dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Donghae.

**Siwon POV end**

0

0

Pagi ini Kibum berangkat sekolah dengan mata sembab nya, karena semalaman dia menangis mengingat eommanya. Setelah sampai di kelasnya dia duduk di bangku nya dan mengeluarkan bukunya. Membaca buku adalah obat terampuhnya untuk melupakan kesedihan. Tentu setelah bermain harmonika.

"Hei, aku punya majalah tentang Suju M! Kyaa!Mereka keren sekali!" teriak seorang siswi di kelas Kibum

"Mana?Aku mau lihat!"

"Sabar, ini. Kita lihat sama-sama ya" Mereka pun berkumpul di depan bangku Kibum dan melihat majalah itu. "Kyaa!Siwon oppa tampan sekali!" "Tidak menurutku Donghae oppa yang paling tampan!" "Anni Siwon oppa!" "Donghae oppa!" "Siwon!" "Donghae!"

Mereka terus mempertengkarkan siapa yang paling tampan di Suju M. Kibum menggeram kesal karena waktu membaca nya terganggu. Saat mereka merebutkan majalah itu, tiba-tiba majalah itu terlempar dan mendarat di meja Kibum. Kibum sontak menutup bukunya kasar dan mendeathglare mereka semua. Para siswa dan siswi diam ketakutan dan menuju bangku nya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berani mengambil majalah itu.

Saat Kibum akan membuang majalah itu, dia melihat gambar Siwon dan Donghae. 'Mereka kan yang kemarin?' pikir Kibum . 'Jadi namanya Siwon? Kalau yang ini Donghae? Mereka anggota Suju M?' Saat memikirkan mereka Han seosaengnim masuk dan Kibum memasukkan majalah itu ke dalam laci nya.

0

0

Saat bel pulang Kibum mencari pemilik majalah tadi yang bernama Luna. "Luna-ssi, ini majalah mu" kata Kibum sambil menyerahkan majalah nya ke Luna, tentu saja dengan wajah dinginnya.

"I-itu untuk mu saja. A-aku harus pulang. Permisi" Luna langsung berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Kibum

'Dasar aneh, kenapa dia lari begitu? Ya sudah ini buatku saja' Kibum pun berjalan pulang ke rumah nya.

0

0

Kibum melihat-lihat majalah itu dan sesekali tersenyum. Ekspresi yang jarang diperlihatkan ke orang lain eoh? Dia seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta. Pikirannya terfokus pada Choi Siwon, sang leader Suju M. Tak lama kemudian dia menutup majalahnya dan langsung tertidur.

0

0

Pagi ini merupakan hari peringatan kematian eomma Kibum. Dia bersiap-siap pergi tanpa mengajak appa nya, karena, yah dia pun tidak akan peduli dengan ibu nya bukan? Kibum pun membeli bunga azalea putih, kesukaan eomma nya. Setelah itu dia menunggu bis yang akan membawanya menuju tempat pemakaman ibu nya. Seraya menunggu, dia bermain harmonika nya dan memainkan lagu Yesung ft Kim Hye Jin berjudul I'm behind you.

Bis yang ditunggu nya pun tiba dan Kibum masuk ke dalam dan duduk di bangku paling belakang. Dia melihat keluar jendela dan bergumam lirih. "Eomma, apakah aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan?" Dia pun menghela nafas sejenak dan melihat bunga azalea nya. Sorot matanya terlihat menyedihkan dan memendam kebencian yang mendalam.

2jam kemudian bis itu sampai di pemakaman di daerah Incheon. Diapun masih harus berjalan kaki karena jarak halte bis ke pemakaman tidak bisa ditempuh dengan kendaraan. Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya memandang kosong jalan di depannya. Saat akan menyeberang, dia tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas yang masih dalam keadaan dilarang menyeberang. Dari arah kiri terlihat sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi hendak menabrak Kibum. Pengendara mobil yang melihat Kibum tidak sempat mengerem . Kibum hanya bisa memejamkan matanya 'Eomma, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu' katanya dalam hati.

Brrakk!

'Kenapa tubuhku tidak merasa sakit? Apa aku sudah ada di surga?' pertanyaan konyol terus berada di pikiran Kibum. Merasa penasaran, dia pun akhirnya membuka matanya dan langsung terkejut.

Tubuhnya berada di pinggir jalan dan dia melihat mobil yang hampir menabraknya sedang menabrak lampu pinggir jalan. Tidak hanya itu, seorang namja yang dikenalnya sebagai Choi Siwon sedang terbaring tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan darah.

Kenangan kematian ibunya seperti film yang diputar dihadapannya. Detik-detik saat ibunya meninggal masih terekam jelas diingatannya. Perlahan dia merangkak mendekati Siwon yang tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Si-siwon ssi" panggil Kibum dengan lirih. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah Siwon yang pucat dengan bergetar ketakutan.

Mata Kibum memerah. Liquid bening itu perlahan keluar dari matanya. "A-aku mohon. Jangan mati.." isak Kibum tidak tahan akan keadaan Siwon seperti ibunya dulu. Tak lama kemudian sebuah ambulans datang.

Orang-orang yang mengerubungi Sibum memberikan jalan kepada petugas ambulans itu. "Agashi, kami harus membawa tuan ini ke rumah sakit. Saya harap Anda minggir sebentar" kata petugas itu seraya mengangkat Siwon ke tandu.

Ingatan Kibum tentang ibunya yang dibawa ambulans dan tidak pernah kembali itu membuat Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Anneyo! Aku tidak akan mengijinkan mu membawa nya ke rumah sakit!"

"Tapi agashi, kalau tidak tuan ini akan kehilangan banyak darah dan mati"

MATI

"ANDWAE!" Kibum memekik ketakutan dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam rapat-rapat. Kata-kata yang mengingatkannya pada ibunya membuat dia seperti orang gila.

"Cepat tahan nona ini. Kita harus membawa korban ke rumah sakit!" perintah petugas itu kepada petugas lainnya.

Kibum memberontak dari petugas yang memegang kedua tangannya. Namun kekuatannya tidak berpengaruh. Siwon pun dibawa ke dalam ambulans dan pegangan Kibum dilepas. Ambulans itu membawa pergi Siwon dan Kibum hanya bisa memandang ambulans itu dengan pandangan sedih,cemas, dan terluka. Air matanya terus mengalir di pipi chuby nya. Orang-orang disana pun membubarkan diri, meninggalkan Kibum seorang diri.

Salah seorang pejalan kaki yang menelpon ambulans tadi menepuk bahu Kibum pelan dan tersenyum hangat. Kibum menoleh. "Kau bisa datang di Rumah sakit Haengbok. Namja itu ada disana"

Kibum hanya diam dan menunduk. Orang itu meninggalkan nya , sebelum nya dia berkata, "Lakukanlah sebelum terlambat. Jangan menyesali hal di masa lalu"

Kibum memandang punggung orang itu dan bergumam "Kamsa hamnida"

0

0

Setelah member Suju M dan manager ditelpon oleh rumah sakit kalau Siwon kecelakaan, mereka berlarian di lorong rumah sakit. Tanpa mengindahkan tatapan heran pengunjung rumah sakit mereka mencari ruangan UGD.

"Itu dia UGD nya!" tunjuk Zhoumi ke salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit itu

Seorang suster yang ada di depan ruang UGD bertanya kepada mereka. "Apa kalian keluarga dari pasien?"

"Nde, bagaimana keadaan Siwon suster?" tanya Donghae cemas

"Dia mengalami pendarahan di otak nya akibat benturan yang cukup keras. Kami sedang melakukan operasi. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami"

"Aku mohon suster, tolong selamatkan Siwon hyung" kata Ryeowook dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipi tirusnya

"Kalian berdoa saja. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa menyelamatkan dia. Saya permisi dulu" Suster itu pun kembali masuk ke dalam ruang UGD menyisakan para member Suju M yang terduduk lemas.

"Bagaimana bisa Siwon hyung kecelakaan? Bukankah dia tadi hanya ijin untuk menerima telepon?" lirih Kyuhyun

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kyu. Yang penting sekarang kita berdoa supaya Siwon selamat dari kritisnya" ujar Sungmin menengahi. Bahkan seorang Sungmin yang jarang menangis pun mengeluarkan airmatanya, sedih akan keadaan dongsaengnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kibum sampai di rumah sakit Haengbok dan bertanya kepada receptionist.

"Permisi, dimana ruangan tempat Choi Siwon dirawat?"

"Sebentar, Choi Siwon ada di ruangan UGD. Tempatnya di lantai 2" kata suster itu

"Kamsa hamnida" Kibum pun berlari dan menaiki tangga di lantai 2. Setelah menemukan petunjuk ruang UGD dia pun segera kembali berlari. Diapun melihat para member Suju M sedang duduk di depan ruang UGD. Keadaannya hampir sama dengan dirinya.

Donghae yang melihat Kibum berdiri dan mengampiri Kibum yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau datang kesini Kibum-ssi?"

Kibum hanya diam dan berjalan perlahan ke arah member Suju M lainnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum langsung berdiri. Matanya terpancar kemarahan yang mendalam.

"Kau! Kau yang mengakibatkan Siwon hyung begini kan?" teriak Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk Kibum

"A-aku"

"Sudahlah Kyu, tenanglah sedikit. Ini di rumah sakit. Jaga kelakuan mu" bujuk sang manager

"Shireo! Kau pembawa sial! Dasar yeoja gila!"

Plakk

Kyuhyun memegang pipinya yang ditampar oleh Donghae. "Hy-hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"Jangan mengatai Kibum seperti itu!" marah Donghae

"Cih, bahkan kau lebih membela yeoja gila itu daripada aku? Dongsaengmu ini? Hebat sekali yeoja itu. Apa dia menggodamu supaya kau membelanya hyung?" Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan

"Cukup Kyu! Siwon sedang diambang hidup dan mati! Kalian malah bertengkar seperti ini! Kau tidak mau Siwon sadar ha?" Ryeowook yang selama ini lemah lembut dan penurut menjadi marah karena kelakuan Hyung dan dongsaengnya itu

"Aku tidak mau dia kesini hyung! Kalau dia tidak pergi, lebih baik aku yang pergi!"

"Kau tidak perlu pergi, aku yang akan pergi. Mianhamnida, aku membuat kalian marah. Aku pergi" Kibum pun membalikan badannya dan berjalan perlahan. Meninggalkan mereka ber 9

'Eomma, apa aku tidak akan pernah mendapat cinta dari seseorang sekalipun?'

TBC ^^

Nah, ini dia chap 3 nya. Mian ya lama update nya #plakk

Mian juga gak bisa bales review satu-satu. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca+mereview ff saya ini *bow*

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgiven you**

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum , Haebum

Warning : GS , EYD berantakan , bahasa yang aneh

DONT LIKE GO AWAY

Here they are

Chapter 4

#np Suzy – too much tears

**Author POV **

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Kibum memutuskan untuk tetap ke makam eomma nya. Setelah sampai, dia pun menata arak beras, buah-buahan – yang dibelinya setelah dari rumah sakit- dan bunga azalea putih. Semua itu adalah barang kesukaan eomma nya semasa hidup.

Setelah menata, Kibum pun melakukan ritual sembayang, menghormati makam eomma nya. Dia pun duduk di bersimpuh di depan makam itu, membelai lembut batu nisan eomma nya, seolah-olah itu adalah wajah eomma nya.

"Eomma, mian aku datang sendiri. Aku membawa barang-barang kesukaan eomma" Kibum menghela nafas sejenak, dan menahan air mata yang ingin melesak keluar. Tidak, Kibum sudah tidak pernah menangis sejak kejadian itu, namun kecelakaan tadi membuat dia mengeluarkan liquid bening itu. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang tegar, seperti eomma nya. "Eomma, apa kau tahu? Bagaimana rasa nya dicintai dan mencintai seseorang? Apa aku benar-benar tidak akan mendapatkan cinta itu? Aku mohon jawab aku eomma.." Kibum berkata lirih dan berhenti mengusap nisan itu, berganti dengan menggenggam mantel hangat nya kuat. Tidak tahan, akhirnya air mata itu keluar dan mengalir deras di pipi nya yang chubby. Terus mengalir sampai membasahi tangan dan mantelnya. "Eottokae? Eottokae?" Kibum pun berteriak lirih, menangisi hidup nya, menangisi segalanya..

0

0

**Siwon POV **

Dimana aku?

Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali? Bau ini, rumah sakit eoh? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Oh ya, Kibum! Aku harus menemuinya, semoga dia baik-baik saja. Aku pun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan melepas infus yang ada di tangan kiri ku. Tidak ku pedulikan rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat ini. Hanya satu yang harus aku temui, Kim Kibum!

Aku membuka pintu kasar dan langkahku terhenti saat melihat hyungdeul dan dongsaengdul di depan mataku.

"Hyung, kau sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk ku erat –sangat erat—sampai aku meringis karena lukaku yang belum sembuh.

"Kyu, hentikan. Kau bisa melukai Siwon" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dari ku. Kulihat dia memanyunkan bibirnya. Haha, lucu sekali, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Kau harus kembali istirahat Siwon, luka mu belum sembuh" Zhoumi hyung hendak membawaku kembali ke kamar itu. Namun aku menepis tangannya pelan.

"Anni hyung, aku harus menemui seseorang. Aku khawatir padanya"

"Jangan bilang kau mau menemui Kibum. Jawab hyung!" Kyuhyun berteriak padaku, dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Tapi aku benar-benar harus menemui yeoja itu. "Ne, kyu. Aku harus menemui Kim Kibum"

"Andwae! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu! Kau sakit seperti ini gara-gara yeoja gila itu! Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini hyung!"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Aku berteriak emosi, Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Bahkan kau juga membelanya! Donghae hyung dan kau sama saja! Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan kami yang sudah menunggu mu selama 3 hari ha?"

"3 hari?" Aku terbelalak kaget. Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka menunggu ku sadar selama 3hari..

"Sudah Siwon, Kyuhyun. Kau lebih baik istirahat Siwon, kau bisa mencari yeoja itu kalau kau sudah sembuh total. Kami juga akan bergantian menjaga mu. Kami tidak apa-apa, kau tidak usah khawatir" Manager hyung berkata bijak sambil tersenyum. Dia memang hyung yang sangat baik. Aku pun menuruti perkataan nya, aku juga tidak enak pada member yang lain. Leader macam apa aku ini yang sudah berteriak dan memarahi saeng kesayangan ku ini? Aku hanya bisa berharap Kibum baik-baik saja..

**Siwon POV end**

0

0

**Author POV**

"Kyu, mianhae. Tadi aku membentak mu" Kini Siwon sudah kembali ke ranjangnya, ditemani Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana hyung, aku juga minta maaf. Aku hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu" kata Kyuhyun sembari menunduk.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya, berniat tidur sejenak. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang masih sakit.

0

0

5 hari kemudian Siwon keluar dari rumah sakit, semua wartawan telah menunggu mereka di luar. "Siwon-ssi, kenapa Anda bisa mauk rumah sakit? Apa penyebabnya?" tanya seorang wartawan kepada Siwon yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. "Aku dengar Anda ditabrak sebuah mobil karena menyelamatkan seorang gadis, apa benar?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar dari para wartawan. Lampu blitz kamera menyilaukan pandangan para member Suju M dan sang manager. Mereka pun bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil perusahaan dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Siwon, sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan? Coba ceritakan kepada kami" tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Sebenarnya begini hyung.."

**Flashback on**

Siwon dan para member Suju M lainnya sedang melakukan pembuatan video klip untuk lagu baru mereka di sebuah taman di Seoul. Saat sedang berlangsung, tiba-tiba ponsel Siwon berdering. Ternyata dari sang manager. Siwon meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telepon nya. Dia berlari keluar dari taman itu dan mengangkat telepon nya.

"Yeobuseyo hyung?"

"Ne, kami sedang melakukan pembuatan video klip, waeyo?"

Saat sedang bicara dengan sang manager, tidak sengaja Siwon melihat Kibum yang menyeberang tanpa melihat lampu pejalan kaki. Sontak dia memutuskan ponselnya dan berlari menuju Kibum.

**Flashback off**

"Begitulah hyung, ceritanya"

"Hah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membahayakan nyawamu sendiri ketimbang yeoja itu Siwon.." Zhoumi menghela nafas frustrasi, dia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran dongsaeng nya itu.

"Molla hyung, mungkin karena aku menyukai nya" Siwon tersenyum, membuat lesung pipi nya terlihat.

DEG

Donghae melihat Siwon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara marah, cemburu, dan kesal. Dia tidak rela Kibum, gadis yang disukainya, direbut oleh Siwon. Possesive eoh?

"Kita sudah sampai di dorm, kalian istirahatlah. Besok kalian tidak ada jadwal" terang sang manager menunggu semua member turun dari mobil.

"Horeee!" duo Eunhae bersorak kegirangan, sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah laku childish Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Sampai jumpa hyung, gomawo" ucap semua member bersamaan, mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang manager.

"Ne, annyeong" sang manager pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan para member Suju M.

"Hah, aku mau tidur langsung ah. Badanku capek sekali~" Henry masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung tidur. Semua member pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kecuali Siwon dan Donghae.

Mereka terlihat canggung – lebih tepatnya Donghae yang merasakan—Siwon hanya diam sambil menonton tv. Donghae akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berniat mandi.

Sementara itu Siwon tampak melamun, acara tv yang menyiarkan performance mereka pun tidak dilihatnya. Pikirannya terus memikirkan Kibum. Tidak terasa sudah tengah malam, Siwon pun memutuskan untuk tidur. 'Besok saja aku mencari Kibum' pikirnya.

0

0

Kibum bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan memasak ramyun, karena hanya itu yang ada di lemari makannya. Saat dia hendak memakan ranyun nya, sang appa berteriak pada nya. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGINGATKANKU KALAU SEMINGGU YANG LALU PERINGATAN KEMATIAN EOMMA MU?"

Kibum meletakkan sumpitnya dan memandang tajam sang appa. "Untuk apa aku meberitahu mu? Apa kau akan pergi kalau aku memberitahu mu? Tidak bukan? Kau tak pernah memperhatikan eomma ku! Yang kau pentingkan hanya yeoja jalang itu! Kalian yang menyebabkan eomma ku MATI!" Kibum berteriak melampiaskan seluruh kebencian dan emosi nya yang selama bertahun-tahun dipendam nya.

PLAKK

Kibum memegang pipinya yang barusan ditampar appanya. Dia hanya diam.

"Ki-kibum mianhae, a-aku tidak bermaksud menampar mu" sesal appa Kibum

Kibum langsung berjalan melewati appa nya dan mengambil mantelnya yang ada di sofa dan pergi keluar. Langkahnya gontai, tidak tahu harus kemana. Tak terasa dia sampai di sebuah taman, kakinya dilangkahkannya menuju sebuah ayunan dan duduk di ayunan itu. Matanya memandang ke sekelompok anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran di depannya. 'Oppa, bogoshipo' lirih Kibum.

0

0

Donghae berjalan keluar dari dorm, berniat jogging di sekitar dorm. Tak lupa dia memakai penyamarannya, hoodie berwarna putih dengan kudung yang menutupi kepalanya, celana training warna biru tua, serta sneaker warna silver. Juga earphone yang dipasang di telinganya menambah ketampanan sang Lee Donghae. Kaki nya terus berlari kecil mengikuti track lari di taman dekat dorm. Tak sengaja matanya melihat sosok Kibum yang sedang duduk di ayunan, kakinya berhenti berlari dan sekarang dia berjalan perlahan ke arah Kibum yang menunduk. Merasa kehadirannya tidak disadari, dia pun mendudukan dirinya di bangku ayunan di sebelah kiri Kibum. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah cantik Kibum. Sadar diamati seseorang, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke kiri. Dia memandang datar Donghae dan hendak bangkit berdiri namun tangan Donghae menghentikannya.

"Duduklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu mu"kata Donghae lembut seraya tersenyum manis. Kibum pun kembali duduk dan pandangannya terfokus ke depan. Cukup lama mereka dalam keadaan diam. Tidak betah dengan suasana seperti itu, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan berbicara pada Kibum.

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Donghae hati-hati, takut Kibum akan kembali pergi.

Kibum menoleh dan berusaha mengingat-ngingat wajah Donghae. "Bukankah kau Lee Donghae? Orang yang waktu itu membantuku?"

"Ne, kau mengingatku rupanya" Donghae tersenyum lega, karena Kibum masih mengingatnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku tidak sedang apa-apa" jawab Kibum pendek

"Oh" Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Bingung apa lagi yang mau dibicarakan dengan Kibum. Dia melihat penjual es krim lewat di depannya. "Aku belikan kau es krim ya" tawar Donghae

"Shireo, aku benci benda itu" kata Kibum dingin. Ya, dia membenci es krim karena es krim lah yang membuat eomma nya meninggal, selain karena appa nya.

"Tapi es krim itu enak sekali. Aku akan tetap membelikanmu" Donghae pun berdiri dan menghampiri penjual es krim itu, menghiraukan tolakan Kibum. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa 2 eskrim di tangannya. Dia berlari menghampiri Kibum. Karena langkahnya yang terburu-buru, tali sepatunya yang terlepas membuat dia jatuh dan seluruh wajahnya terkena es krim. Semua orang yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan Kibum, yeoja yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu pun tertawa lepas melihat tingkah konyol Donghae. Sesaat Donghae terpana akan kecantikan Kibum di saat tertawa. Giginya yang putih dan senyum nya yang lebar membuat jantung Donghae berdetak dengan keras. Dia pun duduk di ayunan tadi dan tertunduk malu. Semua orang pun berhenti menertawakannya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Kibum memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mantel, mencari-cari sapu tangan. Setelah ketemu, dia pun membersihkan wajah Donghae yang penuh dengan noda es krim dengan lembut. Tubuh Donghae membeku mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan keras.

"Kau ini lucu sekali" Kibum tersenyum lembut, menampilkan killer smile nya.

Donghae pun membalas senyuman Kibum. "Baru pertama kali aku melihatmu tertawa, sering-seringlah tersenyum. Kau cantik kalau tersenyum" Donghae memuji Kibum dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Kibum.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, terlihat Siwon yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Hatinya terasa sesak melihat Kibum tersenyum pada orang lain. Dia menyentuh dada nya dan bergumam, 'Tidak bisakah kau hanya tersenyum padaku Kim Kibum?'

TBC ^^

Balasan review :

Guest 1:

Iya, tapi Siwon gak papa kok. Ni udah lanjut, keep review ne?

Guest 2:

Disini sudah jelas kan kenapa Kyu emosi sama Kibum? Gomawo udh suka sama ff ini ya ^^

Keep review ^^

Haha bisa aja nih chingu. Keep review ne?

Guest 3:

Iya kyu emang jahat *digetok sparkyu*

Siwon selamat kok . Keep review ne?

Guest 4 (RistaMbum)

Aku gak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang ._. #plakk

Makasi udah bilang ff aku bagus ^^ *peluk rista*

Keep review ne?

Guest 5:

Haha, iya kasian u,u

Keep review ne?

**zakurafrezee** :

Iya Sibum sama2 miris *dibakar sibum*

Keep review ne?

Guest 6:

Ini sudah lanjut Keep review ne?

Guest 7:

Iya, ini udah lanjut. Keep review ne?

**8R407** :

Mian aku gak bisa bikin yang panjang ._.v

Keep review ne?

Nah, ini dia chap 4 nya *tebar receh*

Masih kurang panjang ya? Entah kenapa saya tidak bisa membuat yang panjang-panjang (?)

Semoga ff ini tidak membosankan

So, review please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgiven you**

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum , Haebum

Warning : GS , EYD berantakan , bahasa yang aneh

DONT LIKE GO AWAY

Here they are

Yang minta Sibum moment ada di chap ini :D

Chapter 5

#np SJ – Dreamday

Author POV

Setelah insiden 'es krim itu' , Kibum hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Meski Donghae menawari nya untuk mengantarnya pulang, namun Kibum tetap ingin pulang sendiri. Melihat keputusan Kibum yang sudah bulat, Donghae hanya menghela nafas. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Kibum berjalan meninggalkan taman itu sendirian. Jalanan sudah sepi karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Meski begitu, Kibum tidak takut. Dia lebih suka suasana yang sepi ketimbang ramai. Saat melewati sebuah toko kecil, Kibum melihat Siwon yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Perasaan lega bercampur bahagia menyusup ke hati dingin Kibum. Lega karena Siwon baik-baik saja setelah kecelakaan itu. Dan bahagia bisa melihat nya setelah seminggu lamanya. Siwon pun berjalan semakin dekat dengan kibum. Kibum hendak menyapa Siwon namun..

DEGG

Seolah dihujam ribuan jarum. Kibum memegang dadanya, menahan rasa sakit saat Siwon melewatinya begitu saja. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata yang siap keluar kapan saja. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Siwon pasti membenci nya karena dia yang menyebabkan Siwon kecelakaan. Pemikiran itu semakin membuat hati Kibum terluka. Dengan langkah berat dan nafas yang sesak, dia kembali melangkah, melanjutkan perjalanannya. Biarlah dirinya yang terluka, asal Siwon tidak terluka karenanya.

"KIM KIBUM!"

Telinganya menangkap suara baritone itu. Suara yang selalu rindu untuk didengarnya. Suara yang membuat hatinya bergetar, membuat hatinya yang dingin perlahan menjadi hangat. Perlahan dia membalikkan badannya yang semula memunggungi Siwon. Dilihatnya Siwon yang berlari menghampirinya. Siwon pun berhenti di depan Kibum dan langsung menarik tangan Kibum ke dalam pelukannya.

Kibum yang terkejut akan pelukan Siwon hanya terdiam. Tidak menolak atau membalas pelukan Siwon.

"Jangan tersenyum pada orang lain. Hatiku sakit melihatnya" Siwon berbisik lirih seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum.

Kibum perlahan mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan Siwon. "Hmm, arraseo" balas nya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah memotret mereka diam-diam.

0

0

Esoknya foto-foto Siwon dan Kibum tersiar di media cetak, elektronik, dan internet. Banyak wartawan yang berdatangan ke kantor SM Entertainment untuk mencari tahu kebenaran foto itu.

Akhirnya, Lee soo man sang CEO memanggil Siwon dan menanyai tentang berita itu.

"Apa benar, semalam kau pergi keluar Siwon?" tanya Soo Man

"Nde, Soo Man-ssi"

"Lalu, siapa yeoja yang kau peluk kemarin?" Ya, memang wajah Kibum tidak terlihat karena posisi Kibum yang membelakangi sang pemotret.

"Di-dia.." Siwon bingung, dia harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin dia memberitahu kalau yang dipeluknya adalah Kibum. Bisa-bisa dia tidak boleh bertemu dengan gadis yang disukainya itu oleh management nya, yang memang menjaga ketat para artisnya. Bahkan dalam urusan cinta.

"Yeoja itu adalah fans nya" Donghae yang ikut dalam perbincangan itu menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya dijawab Siwon itu.

"Jinjayo?" tanya Soo man tidak percaya

"Nde, kemarin aku melihatnya sendiri. Saat itu aku mau membeli snack di minimarket dan aku melihat Siwon memeluk fans nya" terang Donghae. Berbohong eoh?

"Apa itu benar Siwon?"

"Nde Soo man-ssi" Siwon akhirnya memilih membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Meski ia tahu dia telah membohongi CEO nya itu.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukan kepada media kalau dia hanya fans mu" Soo man pun berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar diikuti oleh para member Suju M.

"Hyung, kenapa kau bilang kalau Kibum adalah fans ku?" tanya Siwon kepada Donghae. Saat ini mereka ada di ruangan latihan untuk mereka.

"Aku tidak mau melihat Kibum bersedih lagi. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang dia alami. Kau mau menambahnya lagi? Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi kalau kau memang menyukai nya Siwon" desis Donghae dan meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku mendengar jawaban Donghae.

0

0

Kibum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sekolah. Tak dihiraukannya salju yang turun semalaman hingga pagi ini. Jalan-jalan dipenuhi salju. Mantel Kibum tidak cukup untuk menghalangi rasa dingin pagi ini. Asap putih keluar dari mulutnya tatkala ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik seseorang. Kibum memandang tajam orang yang seenaknya menarik tangannya itu. "Siapa kau?" "Ini aku, Siwon"

Siown pun membuka penyamarannya yang membuat Kibum hampir tidak mengenalinya. Kecuali suara indahnya itu.

"Siwon? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Kibum mengernyit heran

"Aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang kembali. Kali ini aku akan hati-hati"

"Gwaenchana. Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan aku, tapi kita" Siwon meraih tangan kibum lagi, namun Kibum menepis nya pelan.

"Aku mau sekolah"

"Sekali-sekali bolos tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi aku tidak bawa baju ganti"

"Kita bisa membelinya di mall. Kajja!" Siwon tetap mengajak Kibum untuk pergi dan menghiraukan protesan Kibum.

0

0

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang mencoba pakaian-pakaian untuk Kibum kenakan. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak mau dengan alasan dia masih punya baju di rumah, namun Siwon tetap memaksanya mencoba baju-baju mahal itu.

Ini sudah yang ke enam kali nya Kibum mencoba baju yang dipilihkan Siwon, tapi tidak ada yang membuat Siwon suka. Entah itu terlalu seksi, terlalu kebesaran, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Eung, Siwon, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Kibum ragu-ragu

Siwon yang merasa dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk. Bola matanya hampir keluar melihat penampilan Kibum sekarang. Lihat saja, sweater warna putih dipadupadankan dengan long jacket warna merah tua, serta rok selutut warna hitam membungkus tubuh indah Kibum. Tak lupa dengan sepatu boots warna putih polos menambah kecantikan Kibum dimata Siwon.

"Siwon, bagaimana?" Kibum heran akan Siwon yang sedari tadi melihatnya tanpa berkedip

"N-ne. Kau cantik Kibum-ah" puji Siwon, membuat semburat pink muncul di kedua pipi Kibum.

"Nah, kajja!" Siwon kembali menarik tangan Kibum setelah membayar pakaian Kibum tadi. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kibum polos.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini" Siwon tersenyum manis seraya menggenggam tangan Kibum lembut. 'Hangat' pikir Kibum

0

0

Kedua nya berjalan-jalan di sekitar kawasan Myeongdong. Mencoba jajanan disana, melihat-lihat aneka barang yang dijual dan tertawa bersama saat melihat badut yang lucu. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kan?

"Hah, aku lelah sekali hari ini" Kibum mencoba melonggarkan ototnya yang kaku. Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang sedang duduk. "Ini"

"Apa ini?"

"Ini sup rumput laut. Kau ulang tahun kan hari ini?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Rahasia" Siwon menjulurkan lidah nya dan meminum expresso kesukaannya.

"Kalau begitu nyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk ku" pinta Kibum

"Baiklah. Ehem.." Siwon berdehem sebentar sebelum mulai bernyanyi.

"Saengil chukae hamnida

Saengil chukae hamnida

Saranghaeneun uri Kibum..

Saengil chukae hamnida.."

Kibum tersenyum mendengar nyanyian Siwon untuk nya. Perlahan dia menyeruput sup rumput lautnya sebelum menjadi dingin.

"Ah~ enak sekali. Gomawo Siwon"

"Ne. Err.. Kibum ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" kata Siwon gugup

"Wae gurae?"

"Saranghae Kibum" ujar Siwon tegas

DEGG

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Kibum. Sejak kita bertemu di sekolah mu aku sudah menyukaimu, anni, aku sudah mencintaimu saat itu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, tidak peduli kau yeoja dingin yang dibenci banyak orang. Aku tetap mencintaimu"

Kibum menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis. "Nado Siwon. Nado saranghae.."

"Jinja?" Kibum mengangguk sekilas. Siwon pun langsung memeluk Kibum erat, berbagi rasa hangat yang menyelimuti hati mereka berdua. "Gomawo Kibum"

Perlahan Siwon melepas pelukan nya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kibum. Kibum yang mengerti hal itu, memejam kan matanya. Bibir keduanya pun bertemu. Manis. Itulah yang dirasaka Siwon saat bibirnya mengulum perlahan bibir Kibum. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman penuh cinta itu. Tidak ada nafsu disana. Keduanya saling menyampaikan rasa cinta masing-masing. Karena pasokan nafas yang menipis membuat keduanya mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Karena kita sudah pacaran, kau harus memanggilku Siwon oppa"

"Mwo? Shireo!" tolak Kibum malu

"Ayolah, Bummie"

"Bummie?"

"Ne, itu panggilan sayangku padamu. Jadi kau harus memanggilku oppa"

BLUSH

"Aku tidak mau memanggilmu oppa—" Siwon merengut mendengar nya

"—tapi aku akan memanggilmu Siwonnie. Itu lebih cocok untuk mu" lanjut Kibum membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar dan mencium pipi Kibum kilat.

"Hahaha..baiklah bummie. Nah, kita pulang sekarang ne?"

"Ne"

Keduanya pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kau tahu wonnie? Ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang terbaik dalam hidupku" kata Kibum seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Jinja? Wah, aku benar-benar hebat ternyata. Haha" Siwon tertawa lebar dan membuat Kibum memukul tangan Siwon pelan.

"Berjanjilah wonnie, kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku" kata Kibum serius

"Tentu saja bummie. Aku berjanji" Siwon mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Kibum. Lalu mencium bibir Kibum lagi. Seolah seperti candu baginya.

'Eomma, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan kebahgiaan dari wonnie?'

0

0

"Siwon, ini jadwal drama terbaru mu. Kau akan main bersama tiffany snsd" Manager Suju M menyerahkan berkas kepada Siwon yang berisi drama terbaru Siwon.

"Kapan akan dilakukan syutingnya hyung?"

"Mulai besok. Syuting nya ada di taiwan, jadi besok kau harus berkemas-kemas dan berangkat ke bandara"

"Mwo? Secepat itu?" Siwon benar-benar kaget. Tidak menyangka syuting drama terbaru nya akan secepat itu.

"Ne, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mendadak seperti itu. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Istirahat lah. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 pagi" sang manager pun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon.

"Hahh, padahal aku baru saja jadian dengan bummie, tapi aku harus meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.. Semoga dia tidak marah padaku" gumam Siwon. Ia pun membereskan berkas-berkas itu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

0

0

Saat ini Siwon tengah berada di Incheon airport untuk menumpangi pesawat yang akan membawanya ke taiwan. Matanya bergerak gelisah, ragu, apakah dia harus meninggalkan Korea serta BummieNYA itu. Alih-alih takut kalau Kibum tidak akan mengijinkannya pergi. Siwon pun menghela nafas berat. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada i-phone hitamnya. Telepon, atau tidak? Itu yang terus memenuhi pikiran Choi Siwon saat ini. Hingga tepukan di pundaknya mengagetkannya.

"Eh, hyung. Ada apa?"

"Kajja, pesawatnya sebentar lagi take off. Kita harus segera berangkat" ujar sang manager.

"N-ne"

Dengan langkah yang berat dia menarik tas koper nya dan menuju kabin pesawat. 'Mian bummie, aku tidak memberitahumu'.

0

0

"Kau tahu? Siwon oppa sedang syuting di taiwan!" kata seorang siswi berambut blonde.

"Jinja? Siapa lawan mainnya?" tanya teman siswi itu yang berwajah sedikit gelap

"Yang aku dengar si Tiffany hwang itu" sahut siswi berpita merah.

"Tiffany hwang? Member snsd itu?" tanya siswi berwajah gelap lagi

"Kudae! Padahal Tiffany itu kan sudah lama menyukai Siwon oppa. Aih, beruntung sekali yeoja itu. Aku jadi iri.." sesal si pita merah

"Ne, andai kita yang menjadi lawan main Siwon oppa" timpal siswi berambut blonde

"Yah, kau itu bicara apa? Eh, sudah bel masuk. Cepat kembali ke kelasmu sana!" usir si wajah gelap.

"Ne, ne. Bye" kedua nya yaitu si pita merah dan rambut blonde pergi dan kembali ke kelas mereka.

Kibum yang sedari tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ketiga siswi itu hanya terdiam. 'Apa benar yang dibicarakan mereka? Kenapa wonnie tidak memberitahuku? Apa dia benar-benar meninggalkanku?'

0

0

Ting tong

"Nde, tunggu sebentar" seorang namja berwajah manis dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu dorm. Ya, dialah sang dancing machine Suju M, Lee hyukjae. Yang akrab dipanggil eunhyuk. Dia melihat siapa yang memencet bel dormnya di layar intercom. 'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya'. Penasaran dia pun membuka pintu dorm dan terlihat sesosok yeoja cantik berwajah putih seperti snow white. Dengan memakai mantel tuanya dan tas selempangan berwarna orange pucat.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Eunhyuk heran

"Kim Kibum imnida" kata Kibum memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkuk sekilas.

"Oh, kau yang waktu itu. Ada apa kemari?" tanya Eunhyuk ramah

"Aku ingin bertemu Choi Siwon"

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Siwon pergi ke taiwan?"

DEGG

"..."

"Jadi kau tidak tahu? Dia berangkat tadi pagi. Oh, ya ada perlu apa kau mencari Siwon?"

"Hyukkie, ada apa?"

"Oh, Hae. Ini Kim Kibum-ssi mencari Siwon. Aku bilang kalau Siwon sedang pergi ke taiwan" jelas Eunhyuk ke Donghae, yang menyusulnya ke pintu depan guna mencari tahu sang tamu.

"Annyeong Kibum-ah" sapa Donghae hangat disertai senyuman fishy andalannya. Membuat Eunhyuk menyerngit heran akan keakraban Donghae dengan yeoja dingin Kibum. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa menggangu kedua orang itu.

Kibum tersenyum sekilas. "Donghae-ssi, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa" Kibum membungkuk sebentar dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu, kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Donghae setengah berteriak karena Kibum sudah pergi agak jauh.

Kibum tidak menjawab dan menekan tombol lift menuju lantai dasar. Meninggalkan Donghae yang bingung menatap punggung Kibum.

Di dalam lift, Kibum lagi-lagi menekan dadanya yang sakit dan sesak. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Kibum pun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakkan tangisnya.

'Kau melanggar janjimu Wonnie'.

TBC ^^

Beneran gak pede ama chap ini T.T

Aneh kan? Mungkin karena Donghee lagi sakit jadi gak dapet feel nya

Yang nunggu Kibum the ripper nya harap sabar ya #plakk

Membuat ff dengan genre AU itu susah-susah gimana gitu *nyengir*

Thanks to :

**Shofly Nurlatief , fardil , Shim Yeonhae , Choi kim , RistaMbum , thybum , wonniebummie , ****imelia**** , ****zakurafrezee**** , ****Rilianda Abelira**** , Guest , Cho97 , choi kibum , Ichigobumchan , ****6frosyita** , **Reeiini**

Mian gak bisa bales review satu-satu

Review please


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgiven you**

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Cast : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum , Haebum

Warning : GS , EYD berantakan , bahasa yang aneh

DONT LIKE GO AWAY

Here they are

Chapter 6

#np Yesung – It has to be u

Author POV

Sebulan sudah Siwon pergi ke Taiwan untuk keperluan syutting nya. Selama itu pula Siwon tidak pernah menghubungi Kibum. Bukan karena dia sudah tidak mencintai Kibum lagi, tapi karena jadwal syuttingnya yang tidak mengijinkannya. Apa sebegitu pentingnya kah syutting itu daripada kekasihnya sendiri?

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan siswa SMU Sapphire Blue. Kibum pun termasuk siswa yang mengakhiri masa SMU nya hari ini.

Kibum berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Matanya menatap gedung tua itu dengan ekspresi berbeda. Biasanya dia akan berwajah datar dan cenderung dingin, namun kali ini dia menunjukkan wajah sendu. Ingatannya tentang bagaimana dia bertemu Siwon dan hal-hal manis di tempat itu membuat topeng dinginnya hancur seketika. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini. Kau tidak boleh lemah Kim Kibum" dia mengusap kasar air matanya sampai pipinya kemerahan. Dia pun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya cepat. Dilangkahkannya menuju aula tempat kelulusan. Nampaknya dia datang terlambat karena aula sudah penuh dan acara sudah dimulai. Namun dia tidak peduli. Dicarinya kursi kosong yang masih tersisa. Ketemu! Segera dia duduk disana.

"Dan kini tiba saatnya untuk mengumumkan siswa peringkat satu di SMU Sapphire Blue. Kim Kibum silahkan maju" kata Kepala sekolah berambut botak itu memanggil Kibum. Yeoja itu pun berdiri dan naik ke atas panggung. Wajahnya tetap berekspresi datar.

"Chukae Kim Kibum-ssi. Oh ya mana orangtua mu? Mereka harus menemanimu untuk menerima penghargaan ini" terang Kepala Sekolah tanpa dosa. Tidak tahu kah kalau perkataannya itu menyakiti perasaan Kibum?

"Aku tidak punya orangtua. Mereka sudah mati" Kibum berkata dingin. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ah, mian.." sesal (pura-pura) sang Kepala Sekolah

"Tidak usah munafik seosaengnim. Aku tahu kau sengaja bukan? Cepat serahkan piala dan medali itu" Kibum menatap tajam si kepala sekolah itu. Membuat dia menelan ludahnya gugup dan langsung memberikan piala dan medali itu kepada Kibum.

Setelah itu Kibum turun dari sana dan keluar dari aula itu. Tidak dipedulikannya kalau acara itu belum selesai. Kibum pun berjalan menuju halte. Setelah mendapat bis dia pun masuk ke dalam dan menuju ke pemakaman eomma nya.

0

0

Bandara Incheon hari ini dipenuhi oleh para wartawan dan fangirl karena Siwon kembali dari Taiwan. Teriakan fangirl memenuhi suasana di bandara itu. Belum lagi melihat Siwon bersama dengan Tiffany di sampingnya. Terlihat sekali kalau yeoja itu mencari perhatian dari Siwon. Sementara Siwon –terpaksa- tersenyum pada Tiffany. Siwon tidak mau kalau dia dikira namja yang tidak gentle pada yeoja. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil van SM dan menuju ke dorm masing-masing untuk istirahat.

0

0

Angin sejuk di pemakaman itu menyambut Kibum. Seolah-olah angin itu adalah eomma Kibum. Hamparan rumput dan bunga dandelion putih menemani langkah Kibum. Setelah sampai di depan makam eomma nya, dia meletakkan piala nya di sebelah nisan dan medali nya dikalungkan di nisan itu. Kibum duduk di samping makam itu dan memeluk kedua lututnya dan meletakkan dagunya di lutut. Matanya terpejam, menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Angin kembali berhembus lembut membelai wajahnya. "Eomma" Kibum membuka matanya dan bergumam lirih. Butiran air mata lolos dari mata sembabnya. Mengalir, membasahi rumput dibawahnya.

Tess

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Bahkan langit pun turut menangisi Kibum. Hujan turun sangat deras namun Kibum tidak segera pergi darisana. Dia tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. "Lebih baik aku ikut denganmu eomma..ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.. disini sangat sakit" Kibum menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Pandangan Kibum mulai mengabur, seragamnya sudah basah kuyup. Badannya menggigil kedinginan.

Kibum mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, namun sebelum dia jatuh dia melihat samar sosok namja yang berlari ke arahnya.

'Eomma, tunggu aku. Aku akan menyusulmu'

0

0

Donghae POV

Saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pemakaman appa ku. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi appa ku karena sibuk dengan jadwalku. Ditanganku sudah ada soju dan buah-buahan. Mengingat appa ku tidak suka dengan bunga jadi aku membawakannya ini saja. Donghwa hyung dan eomma ku sudah kesana kemarin, jadi tinggal aku saja yang belum. Sebenarnya aku agak kesal juga mereka meninggalkanku. Eh, hujan? Aish, kenapa hujan sekarang sih? Untung aku membawa payung. Tunggu, disana ada seseorang. Kenapa dia tidak berteduh? Malah duduk-duduk begitu? Aku harus menghampirinya. Saat aku hampir dekat dengannya, mataku melotot kaget. Itu kan Kibum! Astaga dia kehujanan begitu. "Kibum-ah, irreona!" Aku mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. Dia benar-benar kedinginan. Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Donghae POV end

0

0

Author POV

"Aku pulang" Siwon memasuki dorm nya dan langsung disambut oleh member Suju M lainnya.

"Selamat datang hyung. Apa kau mau makan malam? Aku sudah masak untukmu" kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, gomawo Wookie" balas Siwon tersenyum

"Apa kau dibawah bertemu dengan Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk ke Siwon

"Anni, aku tidak melihatnya. Memang dia pergi kemana hyung?" Siwon meletakkan tas kopernya di sebelah sofa.

"Katanya dia mau pergi ke pemakaman appa nya. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kembali. Aku khawatir, di luar juga sedang hujan" Eunhyuk mondar-mandir gelisah.

"Sudah menghubungi ponselnya, Hyukkie?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang menonton tv.

"Sudah, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif"

"Aku akan menghubungi manager hyung" kata Zhoumi

"Aku harap dia tidak apa-apa" lirih Eunhyuk

"Jangan khawatir hyung. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Tuhan pasti akan melindunginya" ujar Siwon mulai berkhotbah -_-

"Sudah hyung, kupingku panas tahu" sungut Kyuhyun

"Manager hyung tidak tahu dimana Donghae. Mungkin dia ada di Mokpo. Aku akan menghubungi keluarganya" Zhoumi hampir menelpon keluarga Donghae namun dicegah oleh Henry.

"Tidak usah Gege, ini sudah malam. Tidak enak pada Lee ahjumma dan Donghwa hyung"

"Benar juga. Besok saja kita menghubungi nya" usul Sungmin dan meraih remote tv

"Ne. Kajja kita makan dulu" Mereka pun menuju ruang makan. Eunhyuk melirik pintu depan sekilas dan menghela nafas berat.

0

0

Kibum terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit Seoul. Donghae menunggu Kibum di sampingnya seraya mengenggam tangan Kibum. "Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan begitu Kibum-ah? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Donghae bermonolog ria. Tidak tahan akan rasa kantuknya, dia pun tertidur di dekat kepala Kibum.

0

0

"_Oppa, kau dimana?" seorang yeoja kecil berlari di sebuah halaman belakang. Kepala nya terus menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencari sang oppa. "Hiks, oppa.." yeoja kecil itu pun menangis karena tidak kunjung menemukan oppa nya._

"_Bummie, oppa disini!" seru namja kecil berwajah manis dan tampan._

"_Oppa! Kau kemana saja! Hiks, aku mencarimu dari tadi" isak yeoja yang bernama Bummie itu._

"_Mian, oppa tadi mencari ini" namja kecil itu menyerahkan kalung berbandul kelinci kepada Bummie yang memandang polos kalung itu. "Apa ini?"_

"_Itu kalung yang oppa berikan kepada Bummie. Aku juga pakai kalung yang sama, tapi gambar ku ikan. Bagaimana?Bagus kan?"_

"_Eung! Bagus sekali, Bummie suka! Neomu neomu joha" kata Bummie riang dan menerima kalung itu. "Eumm oppa pasangin dong" rengek yeoja cantik itu._

"_Oke, oppa pasangin ya" si namja kecil memasangkan kalung itu ke leher Bummie. "Sudah. Jangan sampai hilang ya"_

"_Ne! Gomawo Hae oppa"_

_0_

_0_

-Mimpi itu lagi-

Donghae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Kibum. Mengusap matanya dan menatap Kibum yang sudah sadar.

Eh?

"Kau sudah sadar Kibum-ah?" kata Donghae riang. Kibum melirik Donghae sekilas dan kembali menatap langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Wae? Seharusnya aku sedang bersama eomma ku sekarang. Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Kibum berkata lirih. Matanya menerawang kosong.

"Aku tidak mau kau mati kedinginan disana" Donghae mencoba tersenyum

"Lebih baik aku mati"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!" Donghae berteriak emosi. "Mi-mian" Donghae kembali duduk setelah menstabilkan emosinya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan ikut campur"

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau membagi masalahmu denganku. Itu lebih baik daripada kau pendam sendiri" Donghae kembali tersenyum menyakinkan Kibum.

Kibum terdiam dan menatap Donghae nanar. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mau mendengarkan masalahnya.

"Aku..."

0

0

_Seorang namja berusia 15 tahun yang mempunyai wajah tampan mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan di atas 50km/jam. Bukankah anak kecil dilarangmengendarai mobil sendirian eoh? Namun sepertinya aturan ini tidak di taati oleh namja ini. Orangtua nya yang kaya raya memperbolehkan remaja ini mengendarai mobil milik orang tuanya itu._

_Lampu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau, menandakan pengendara mobil diharuskan berhenti. Namun itu tidak membuat namja tadi menghentikan mobilnya. Karena memang jalan itu sepi. Namun tiba-tiba di depannya berdiri seorang yeoja paruh baya. Namja tadi tidak sempat mengerem mobilnya. Dan, brakkk.._

0

0

"ARRGHH!"

Siwon terengah-engah. Badannya gemetar ketakutan. Wajah tampannya berhiaskan keringat dingin. Mimpi buruknya terulang lagi. Atau itu memang kenyataan?

"Siwon-ah? Gwaenchana?" Zhoumi tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Siwon setelah mendengar teriakan Siwon tadi.

"Hahh, a-aku tidak- apa-apa hyung. Cuma mimpi buruk. Hyung kembalilah ke kamar"

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu cuma mimpi" Zhoumi menutup pintu kamar Siwon dan kembali ke kamarnya. Siwon mengusap keringat di dahinya dan meminum air putih yang ada di atas meja nakasnya. "Ini sudah 10tahun. Kenapa aku mengingat kejadian itu lagi?"

Siwon pun mencoba tidur kembali, namun mimpi itu terus terngiang di otak Siwon. Sampai pagi pun dia tidak bisa tidur.

0

0

"Anda bisa pulang ke rumah Kim Kibum-ssi" kata seorang suster dan melepas infus di tangan Kibum. Setelah itu si suster keluar dan menyisakan dua orang yang terdiam di ruangan bercat putih itu.

"_Eomma ku ditabrak mobil saat akan membelikanku es krim di seberang jalan. Eomma ku melihat orang itu (appa Kibum) berselingkuh dengan yeoja jalang itu. Aku membenci mereka. Aku benci orang yang membebaskan penabrak eomma ku. Aku benci orang yang sudah membunuh eomma ku"_

Perkataan Kibum tadi pagi kembali terngiang di benak Donghae. Tidak pernah dia bayangkan hidup gadis yang disukainya sangat menderita. Pantas saja Kibum selalu berwajah dingin dan menatap penuh kebencian terhadap semua orang.

"Bisa kah kau membawaku pergi dari sini? Ke tempat yang membuatku melupakan semua ini" Kibum berdiri dan mengambil seragam nya kemarin. "Atau, bisakah kau membalaskan dendam ku kepada mereka?" Kibum tersenyum sinis "Orang sebaik dirimu tidak tahu apa itu balas dendam. Lebih baik kau ke-"

"Aku akan membantu mu. Bukan membantu membalas dendam, tapi membantumu mengampuni mereka" kata Donghae tegas dan menatap kedua mata Kibum yang tampak terkejut.

"Cih, lupakan saja. Aku tidak akan pernah mengampuni mereka" Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian rumah sakitnya dengan seragamnya.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan kembali ceria seperti dulu Bummie.."

TBC ^^

Annyeong.. mian ya lama banget updatenya. Sebulan lebih :(

Gimana? Apa lebih baik dari chap kemarin? Moga2 iya ya #plakk

Mian juga chap ini pendek ._.v

Balasan review :

rainforest56

kebetulan gimana ya? Gak ngerti hehe. Moga2 chap ini sesuai dengan keinginanmu ya saeng ^^

MissChoi

Iya nih. Siapa yg ngepisahin mereka? Kejem banget *dibakar*

Review lagi ya ^^

Yeye

Gomawo udah seneng ama ff ini ^^

Ini udah lanjut. Sibum momentnya mungkin akhir2 ya *dilindes*

Snow white

Ne, ini udah lanjut. Review lagi ya ^^

KimShippo

ini udah lanjut. Review lagi ya ^^

Min

Gomawo udah seneng ama ff ini ^^

Review lagi ya *kedip-kedip*

Nina317Elf

Ripper apaan ya? Gak ngerti aku ._.

Ini udh lanjut. Review lagi ya ^^

Fardil

Haha semangat banget chingu. Seneng deh suka ama ff ini ^^

Wook

Iya tuh dia gak bilang2. Kasian kibum T.T

Review lagi ne ^^

Ichigobumchan

Ini udh lanjut. Review lagi ya ^^

Cho97

Ini udh lanjut. Review lagi ya ^^

mitade13

Iya si siwon emg pabbo *ditampar siwonest*

imelia

galau kenapa?

Review lagi ya ^^

Shofiy Nurlatief

Iya, mian ya alurnya cepet banget. Chap kemarin saya lagi sakit soalnya. Moga2 chap ini alurnya ak kecepetan ya ^^

Terima kasih masukkannya..

RistaMbum

Iya seru nih *makan popcorn*

Ini udah nyempil haebum moment ya ^^

zakurafrezee

*amin* *doa bareng siwon oppa*

Review lagi ya ^^

Kyukyu

Makasi udah suka ama ff ini ^^

Review lagi ya ^^

Shim Yeonhae

Tenang aja, saya gak bakal ngasih banyak sifan moment. Saya tidak suka dengan tiffany kok ^^

Wonniebummie

*kasih tissue* iya, semoga kibum mau nunggu Siwon ya ^^

Shim Yeonhae

Haha, mian. Habis siwon kan emg lagi syutting ama tiffany kan. Jadi sesuai kenyataan aja. Saya juga suka ama kuda dan putri salju itu XD

Jeongmal kamsa hamnda buat para readers dan reviewers. Tanpa kalian, saya gak bakal sesemangat ini ngelanjutin ini ff ^^

Review lagi ne?


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgiven you**

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Romance, drama

Rating : T

Cast : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum , Haebum

Warning : GS , EYD berantakan , bahasa yang aneh

DONT LIKE GO AWAY

Kemarin ada yang menanyakan umur Sibumhae. Ini umur mereka :

Kibum 18 tahun

Siwon 25 tahun

Donghae 25 tahun

Here they are

Chapter 7

#np BTOB - Abboji

Author POV

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah, Kibum berjalan keluar dari ruang rawatnya dan menuju ruang administrasi dengan Donghae dibelakangnya. "Berapa yang harus aku bayar?" tanya Kibum pada suster yang menjaga administrasi itu. "Biar aku saja yang membayar. Kau tunggu di sana" Donghae mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyuruh Kibum duduk di bangku tak jauh dari mereka berdiri sekarang. Kibum hanya menurut dan duduk di bangku itu. Matanya bergerak mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

DRRRTT

Ponsel Donghae berbunyi dan dia langsung menggeser tombol hijau di layar touchscreen nya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yah! Lee Donghae kemana saja kau! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon ku dari kemarin?!" Suara lengkingan Eunhyuk langsung terdengar di telinga Donghae. Refleks dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Mian hyuk, aku lagi sibuk. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengangkat telponmu" jawab Donghae malas.

"Setidaknya kau memberitahu kami kau ada dimana! Kami mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

"Iya-iya, aku minta maaf hyuk. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah mengangkat telponmu kan?" Donghae tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas pada suster tadi seusai membayar dan menghampiri Kibum yang masih asyik memandangi sekitarnya.

Hyuk menghela nafas berat. Tahu kalau Donghae tidak bisa dibantah lagi. "Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku ada di rumah sakit" Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum.

"MWO?! Kau sakit? Sakit apa Hae? Cepat beritahu aku!" Hyuk berteriak khawatir mendengar sahabatnya ada di rumah sakit. Membuat member lainnya tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Hyuk dan ikut mendengarkan percakapan keduanya.

"Aku tidak sedang sakit Hyuk, aku cuma mengantar seseorang ke sini"

"Nugu?"

"Kim Kibum"

DEG

Siwon yang tengah mendengar pembicaraan Eunhae tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Kibum di rumah sakit? Sakit apa dia? Berbagai pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalanya. "Kalau sudah selesai cepat kembali ke dorm Hae. Sudah ya" Eunhyuk menutup telpon nya dan menatap Siwon selaku leader Suju M. "Siwon-ah, bilang ke manager hyung Donghae sebentar lagi pulang ke dorm kita. Setelah ini kita harus per—" Eunhyuk menghentikan perkataannya dan mengkerutkan dahinya melihat Siwon yang menunduk dan pandangannya kosong.

"Siwon? Kau kenapa?" Eunhyuk menghampiri Siwon dan mengguncang kan badannya pelan. "E-eh hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi kau menyuruhku apa?" Eunhyuk menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Mungkin memang benar kalau Siwon agak kurang dalam pendengarannya (ditabok Siwon :p)

"Tolong kau telpon manager hyung kalau Donghae sebentar lagi akan pulang ke dorm"

"Ah, ne. Aku akan menghubunginya sekarang" Siwon berdiri dan menghubungi sang manager. Setelah itu dia melamun kembali. Memikirkan Kibum yang masih ada di rumah sakit sekarang. Sebulan tidak bertemu dengan kekasih nya itu membuat dia sangat merindukan Kim Kibum. Wajah cantiknya, suara lembutnya, dan jangan lupa sikap dinginnya. Itu yang membuat Siwon tergila-gila dengan Kibum. Ingin sekali dia berlari ke rumah sakit dan menemui Kibum. Melihat bagaimana kondisinya, apa dia baik-baik saja, dan mengecup bibir yang sangat manis itu. Tapi itu hanya khayalannya saja. Bisa-bisa semua orang tahu kalau dia sedang berpacaran dengan Kibum. Egois bukan? Hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan sang kekasih...

*~Forgiven You~*

Donghae memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya dan tersenyum pada Kibum. "Dimana rumahmu?" Kibum menatap Donghae dengan wajah bingung. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan rumahku?" Donghae mendecak kesal "Tentu saja untuk mengantarmu pulang. Kau mau menginap disini terus memangnya?"

"Itu lebih baik. Daripada aku tinggal di rumah yang seperti neraka bagiku" kata Kibum dingin dan menusuk.

"Ah, mian aku lupa. Aku yang akan bicara padanya. Kau jangan khawatir. Oke?" Donghae membentuk simbol oke dengan tangan kanannya yang dibalas Kibum dengan dengusan dari hidungnya.

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam mobil Donghae dan segera menuju rumah Kibum. Setelah sampai di rumah Kibum, Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya yang tidak dikunci. Sepi, itulah yang terasa di dalam rumah kecil itu. Kemana sang appa?

"Kenapa sepi sekali Kibum-ah? Kemana appa mu?" Donghae menengok ke kanan kiri. Dilihatnya ruang tamu yang dalam keadaan berantakan. Penuh dengan botol-botol minuman keras dan belasan puntung rokok. Kibum mencengkeram erat ujung seragamnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Diarahkannya pandangannya menuju salah ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamar appanya. Perlahan dilangkahkannya menuju kamar itu. Langkahnya benar-benar terasa berat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Entah kenapa perasaan takut melingkupi hatinya. Perlahan kenop pintu itu diputarnya. Kaki kanannya adalah anggota tubuh pertama yang masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Gelap. Ya, gelap karena jendelanya masih tertutup gorden berwarna coklat muda. Mata Kibum terbelalak melihat kondisi appa nya. Meski gelap, Kibum masih bisa melihat sosok appa nya yang terbaring dengan mulut berbusa. Tubuh Kibum pun merosot jatuh, pandangannya kosong. Badannya bergetar hebat.

Donghae yang melihat Kibum jatuh terduduk, segera menghampiri gadis itu. "Kibum-ah? Ke—" omongan Donghae terputus saat melihat appa Kibum terbaring lemah dengan mulut berbusa. "ASTAGA! KIBUM-AH CEPAT BANTU AKU MEMBOPONG DIA!" Donghae mencoba membawa appa Kibum dengan tangan kirinya yang memeluk bahu namja tua itu dan tangan kanannya yang memeluk pinggang nya. Kibum tidak merubah posisinya sejak tadi. Pandangannya tetap kosong. Jari-jarinya bergetar hebat. "Dia sudah mati.." lirihnya.

"Tidak! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!"Melihat Kibum yang tetap tidak bergerak, Donghae berdecak kesal dan dengan susah payah membawa ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobilnya. Sementara Kibum? Dia tetap tidak beranjak. Sebulir airmata mengalir di pipi porselen nya. "A-app-appa" Kibum akhirnya mengucap satu kata yang tidak pernah diucapkannya selama 10tahun ini. Harusnya sang appa mendengar ini. Dia pasti akan tersenyum dan memeluk sang putri yang disayangi nya itu.

*~Forgiven You~*

Setelah mengantar ke rumah sakit, Donghae menelpon Eunhyuk. Dia minta maaf tidak bisa pulang ke dorm karena harus mengantar sesorang (lagi). Meski keduanya sempat bersitegang, tapi pada akhirnya Eunhyuk mengalah dan menutup telponnya secara kasar. Donghae hanya menghela nafas dan duduk menunggu dokter yang menangani keluar.

-At Kibum's house-

Kibum perlahan mencoba bangkit berdiri dengan menggapai kenop pintu sebagai alat bantunya. Lututnya masih bergetar saat dia sudah berdiri. Dipaksakannya tubuhnya keluar dari kamar itu. Botol-botol alkohol masih berserakan di ruang tamu itu. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kepalanya menengadah dan matanya terpejam. Ingatan tentang keluarganya saat kecil terlintas di pikirannya. Saat dia, appa dan eomma nya tertawa riang dan saling mencintai. Ketiganya merupakan keluarga yang harmonis, semua orang yang melihatnya tahu itu. Kibum menghela nafas nya dan bergumam lirih "Eomma, kenapa hatiku sakit saat melihat dia seperti itu? Rasanya aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia..Bukankah aku ingin dia mati? Tapi, kenapa begini?" Kibum meraih harmonika di saku seragamnya dan mengusap alat musik itu perlahan. Disitu tertulis nama hangul Kim Kibum yang diukir oleh eomma Kibum.

Kibum meletakkan harmonika nya di atas meja. Tanpa sengaja dia menjatuhkan sebuah kertas yang ada di dekat botol alkohol tadi. Dipungutnya kertas itu. Ada sebuah tulisan di sana.

_**Kibumie..**_

DEGG

Ini adalah tulisan appanya. Meski dia membenci sang appa, tetap saja dia masih ingat bagaimana tulisan appa nya itu. Karena penasaran dia pun melanjutkan membaca nya.

_**Sudah lama appa tidak memanggil mu dengan panggilan itu. Haha appa benar-benar ingat saat kau merengut karena appa memanggilmu seperti itu. Bahkan kau hampir tidak mau makan karena hal itu. Untunglah kau tidak benar-benar marah pada appa.**_

_**Mianhae, appa sudah menamparmu waktu itu. Appa tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu. Appa hanya kecewa karena kau berkata-kata kasar. Tapi setelah kau ke pemakaman eomma mu, appa juga kesana kok. Meski kita tidak berangkat bersama-sama..**_

_**Appa tahu kau sangat membenci appa. Appa benar-benar minta maaf Bummie.. Appa saat itu membutuhkan uang untuk membelikanmu piano yang kau inginkan. Waktu itu appa dipecat dari perusahaan tempat appa bekerja. Jadi appa meminta bantuan pada teman appa. Tapi sepertinya dia menyukai appa. Appa menolaknya, appa hanya mencintai eomma mu bummie-ah.**_

_**Maaf, appa tidak bisa membelikanmu piano. Appa hanya bisa memberimu harmonika. Appa dan eomma yang membuatnya untukmu. Kami membuatnya dengan penuh rasa cinta untukmu bummie..**_

_**Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin appa sudah tidak bisa bersama-sama denganmu lagi. Mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik agar kau bisa mengampuni appa Bummie-ah. Hiduplah dengan baik, jangan tidur terlalu malam, makan yang banyak, dan maaf appa tidak bisa melihatmu di altar pernikahan dengan namja yang kau cintai. Appa dan eomma akan selalu mendoakanmu dan melihat mu dari atas sini. Appa mencintaimu Bummie..**_

TESS

Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua pipi Kibum. Hatinya seolah hancur berkeping-keping. Kibum mendekap surat itu di dadanya, seolah sedang memeluk sang appa. Isakan dan jerit yang menyayat hati meluncur dari bibir pucatnya. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan dan penyesalan. Kebencian nya selama 10tahun hilang sudah, berganti dengan rasa kehilangan yang teramat dalam. Kesalahpahaman selama ini yang membuat Kibum menyakiti hati banyak orang.

"A-appa, mianhae –hiks- mianhae.." Kibum terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Percuma. Semuanya sudah terlambat..

*~Forgiven You~*

Sementara itu, Donghae yang menunggu langsung menghampiri Shin uilsanim yang keluar dari ruang UGD. "Bagaimana keadaannya uilsanim?" tanya Donghae cemas. " , dia.."

"Dia kenapa uilsa?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa diselamatkan" sesal Shin Uilsa

DEG

"Dia terlalu banyak meminum alkohol sehingga perutnya mengalami radang akut. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Maaf sekali lagi. Permisi" Uilsa itu pun pamit menyisakan Donghae yang terdiam. Bagaimana aku harus memberitahu Kibum? pikirnya.

Saat hendak berbalik, dilihatnya Kibum yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng keras. Ya, setelah membaca surat itu dia menyusul Donghae ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi sang appa. Tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Donghae buru-buru mendekapnya "Menangislah, aku akan menemanimu. Kau masih punya aku Kibum-ah" Kibum meraung keras dan mencengkeram kerah baju Donghae. Pengunjung rumah sakit melihat keduanya dengan pandangan iba. Setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan bukan?

.

.

Siang itu langit terlihat mendung. Titik-titik hujan membasahi sebuah pemakaman yang masih baru. Dua orang berdiri di dekat makam itu. Kibum dan Donghae. Kibum menangis seraya memeluk nisan itu. Tidak dihiraukannya petir yang menyambar dan hujan yang semakin deras. Seolah-olah langit ikut merasakan kesedihan gadis itu. Disamping makam sang appa, ada makam eomma Kibum.

Donghae memeluk Kibum dari belakang dan bergumam "Ahjussi dan ahjumma sudah tenang disana Kibum-ah. Relakan mereka.."

Kibum hanya menggeleng lemah dan semakin terisak. Dengan terpaksa Donghae menarik tangan Kibum dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Donghae pun memeluk Kibum erat dan ikut menangis melihat gadis yang dicintainya menderita seperti ini..

TBC ^^

Annyeong ^^ gimana nangis ya? *sodorin tissue*

Mian updatenya lama..

Mian pendek *bow*

Chap depan saya mau mempertemukan Kibum dengan Siwon dan terkuaknya siapa penabrak eommanya Kibum. Apa Kibum masih bisa mengampuni orang itu?

Balasan review :

**Lovembum**

Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

**RistaMbum**

Iya mereka temen masa kecil. Suka ff ini? Terharu saya :')

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Siwonsemekibum**

Ini udah lama. Gomawo udah review ^^

**Ichigobumchan**

Sibum nanti bersatu kok. Meski banyak rintangan #plakkk

Haebum temen masa kecil. Gomawo udah review ^^

**Shofiy Nurlatief**

Mian saya belum bisa memberikan yg chingu inginkan :(

Terima kasih buat kritiknya. Semoga chap ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya :D

Gomawo udah review ^^

**meyy-chaan**

Iya, kibum kasihan T_T

Saya aja yg nulis ngerasa kasihan nyiksa Kibum gini *dilindes Kibum*

Ini udah update. Gomawo udah review ^^

**geelovekorea**

Iya dunia emang sempit karena penghuninya kayak Shindong semua XDD *dibakar masa*

Gomawo udah review ^^

**mitade13**

Mereka temen masa kecil. Jadi Kibum manggil Hae oppa karena memang lebih tua Hae kan?

Chap dpn Siwon ketemu ama kibum kok. Gomawo udah review ^^

**Shim Yeonhae**

Perlahan-lahan Kibum bakal inget ama Hae. Gomawo udah review ^^

**kyucho**

kibum emang cocok jadi yeoja/uke XDD

Mian saya gak bisa bikin ff yg panjang2 *bow*

Gomawo udah review ^^

**sibum forever**

chap dpn sibum ketemu kok :D

Gomawo udah review ^^

**shiki**

terima kasih sudah suka sama ff ini :')

mian gak panjang ya :(

Gomawo udah review ^^

**bumuke**

ne, bener. Mereka teman masa kecil. Chap depan mereka ketemu kok. Tenang aja dijamin jadi tambah seru XDD Gomawo udah review ^^

**wonniebummie**

Chap ini siwon udh tahu kibum masuk rumah sakit. Tapi karena dia takut ketauan pihak managemen klo dia pacaran sm kibum dia gak njenguk kibum.

Gomawo udah review ^^

**MissChoi**

Hehe makasih dibilang tambah seru :)

Gomawo udah review ^^

**cho97**

chap dpn mereka ketemu kok. Di chap ini udh diberitau perbedaan umur mereka :)

Terima kasih sudah suka ff ini :')

Gomawo udah review ^^

**zakurafrezee**

kasi tau gak ya? XD #plakk

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Nina317Elf**

Mian gak bisa panjang2 :(

Gomawo udah review ^^

**blackwhite28**

kibum saking menderitanya ya begini nih *dilempar panci*

chap dpn mereka ketemu kok. Gomawo udah review ^^

Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Forgiven you**

Author : Song Dong Hee

Genre : Romance, drama

Rating : T

Cast : Super Junior

Pairing : Sibum , Haebum

Warning : GS , EYD berantakan , bahasa yang aneh

DONT LIKE GO AWAY

Here they are

Chapter 8

#np Huhgak – I told you i wanna die

Siwon membuka pintu dorm dan menguncinya. Dilihatnya Donghae yang tengah bersandar pada sofa seraya memejamkan matanya. Siwon memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Donghae dan menepuk pundak namja fishy itu. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon "Kau kehujanan? Cepat ganti baju dan minum vitamin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" lanjutnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Yang sakit itu hatiku, bukan tubuhku" Siwon mengerutkan dahi nya mendengar omongan Donghae. "Hatimu sakit? Kenapa?"

"Gadis yang aku cintai menangis dan menderita. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" lirih Donghae sambil tertunduk lesu. Siwon tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Donghae kembali. "Ada yang bisa kau lakukan" Donghae menoleh "Apa itu?"

"Kau bisa menjaganya, selalu disisinya, melindunginya dan mencintainya dengan tulus. Itu cukup mengurangi penderitaannya, bukan?" Donghae terhenyak dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. Semangatnya telah kembali. "Gomawo Siwon-ah! Kau benar, aku akan melakukan semua yang kau katakan tadi untuk dia. Aku mau ganti baju dulu ne" Donghae memeluk Siwon sebentar dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menghidupkan televisi. Kalau kau tahu gadis yang dimaksud Donghae adalah Kibum apa kau akan tetap tersenyum Siwon-ssi?

.

.

Angin semilir berhembus, membuat rambut hitam panjang seorang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk di taman belakang rumahnya membelai lembut. Gadis cantik itu –Kibum- menyandarkan dagunya di kedua lututnya. Dipeluknya lutut itu erat seakan membuat hangat dirinya. Pandangannya menerawang di ayunan tepat di depannya. Dulu, dia, appa dan eomma nya sering bermain bersama di ayunan itu. Tertawa riang, kadang piknik bersama, dan juga mendirikan kemah. Kibum tersenyum getir. Senyuman yang membuat orang lain iba terhadapnya. Siapapun tahu itu. Andai waktu dapat diputar kembali, Kibum tidak akan seperti ini. Tidak akan menyesal memperlakukan appa nya dengan kasar dan membenci appa nya itu. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat bukan?

Siapa yang patut dipersalahkan disini? Dirinya? Bukan, si penabrak lah yang patut disalahkan. Mengingat itu, amarah Kibum kembali membuncak. Kebenciannya bertambah. Penabrak itu harus mendapat balasannya..

.

.

Suju M kali ini mengikuti variety show di daerah Gangwondo. Di tempat terbuka dan penuh dengan ELF tentu saja. Suju M diminta untuk memilih salah satu fans dan diajak untuk ikut games. Masing-masing member sibuk mencari pasangan nya dan Siwon tidak sengaja melihat Kibum di antara kerumuman fans yang berteriak histeris agar dipilih olehnya. Siwon berjalan perlahan berjalan mendekati Kibum dengan pandangan penuh kerinduan. Sedangkan Kibum hanya terdiam di tempatnya berdiri, tidak tahu harus memeluk Siwon karena sangat rindu pada kekasihnya itu atau marah karena telah mengingkari janjinya. Tidak sadar kalau Siwon sudah ada di depannya dengan orang-orang yang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Ada yang iri, ada yang kecewa, ada yang memasang wajah masam dan ada yang kagum karena ketampanan Siwon.

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada Kibum dan gadis itu hanya terdiam. Siwon pun akhirnya menggenggam tangan kanan Kibum dan menariknya lembut ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul dengan fans mereka masing-masing. Donghae terkejut karena Kibum menjadi pasangan Siwon. Namun Siwon tidak menyadarinya.

"Baik, semuanya sudah mendapat pasangan masing-masing. Kita akan memulai gamesnya. Jadi cara mainnya adalah member Suju M memakan mantou panas yang berjumlah 10 ini, lalu memasukkan bola basket ini ke dalam ring, setelah itu dengan pasangan masing-masing, kalian memindahkan bola pingpong ini tanpa menggunakan tangan atau kaki. Terserah bagaimana caranya, yang penting bola itu harus bisa masuk ke dalam mangkok ini. Ada pertanyaan?" tanya MC itu.

"Tidak ada" jawab semua peserta. "Kalau tidak ada, mari kita mulai lombanya. Hana, dul, set!"

Semua member Suju M mulai memakan mantou yang panas itu dengan terburu-buru. Kyuhyun bahkan lidahnya hanpir terbakar karena saking panasnya -_- . Yang pertama selesai adalah Eunhyuk, yah karena dia yang makan paling banyak bukan? Setelah itu disusul Siwon di belakangnya. Eunhyuk dan Siwon berlomba memasukkan bola basket dalam ring. Itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi Siwon mengingat tinggi badannya yang 183cm itu. Setelah berhasil, Siwon berlari menghampiri Kibum yang telah menunggu nya. Siwon mengambil bola pingpong dan menarik pinggang Kibum untuk mendekat padanya. Diletakkannya bola itu di antara dahinya dan dahi Kibum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kibum. Keduanya berjalan menghadap samping dengan mata yang saling memandang. Tersirat perasaan cinta, rindu dan perasaan bersalah. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di finish dan Sibum memasukkan bola itu ke dalam mangkok.

"Pemenangnya adalah Siwon dan Kim Kibum!" teriak sang MC disambut tepuk tangan dari orang-orang disana. Keduanya membungkuk dan saling tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

Siwon dan Kibum saat ini tengah duduk di sebuah cafe bernama Mouse Rabbit (numpang promo ya yesung oppa ^^). Siwon mengenakan kacamata hitam dan masker warna hitam juga. Agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya. "Mianhae" Satu kata terluncur dari bibir joker Siwon, mewakili semua perasaannya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan membohongiku?" Kibum bertanya dengan pandangan kecewa. "Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu Bummie..aku harus menjalankan syutting ku. Juga managemenku tidak memperbolehkanku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis selama kontrak ku belum selesai. Mianhae..jeongmal minahae" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum yang berada di atas meja.

"Jadi, kau lebih mementingkan syutingmu daripada aku kekasihmu begitu? Kau tidak tahu aku selama ini menderita dan kau tidak ada disisiku! Hatiku sangat sakit! Apalagi hubunganmu dengan yeoja bernama Tiffany itu! Setiap hari aku berharap kau menemaniku, mengusap air mataku, memelukku, dan menjagaku. Tapi apa? Kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri!" Kibum kembali menangis dan langsung berlari meninggalkan cafe itu. Siwon hendak mengejarnya namun dering telepon menghentikannya. Nama Tiffany tertera di ponselnya. Dengan kasar Siwon mengangkat telponnya .

"Wae?!"

"Oppa, kenapa kau kasar sekali? Aku cuma mau bertanya apa kau ada acara malam ini? Aku mau mengajak mu makan malam"

"Aku sibuk! Tidak ada waktu untuk mu!" Siwon langsung menutup telponnya dan kembali mengejar Kibum. Tiffany yang ada di seberang cafe hanya tersenyum sinis. "Kau akan menjadi milik ku oppa. Tidak peduli caranya. Bahkan aku tidak segan-segan akan melukai yeoja yang kau cintai itu"

.

.

"Eomma, appa..apa kalian melihatku? Aku sangat sedih..apa aku tidak akan bahagia jika bersama dia? Apa aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Appa..eomma..hikss" Kibum menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pundaknya bergetar hebat. Penderitaannya terlalu berat bukan?

Donghae yang berdiri di belakang Kibum hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Donghae sekarang sudah tahu kalau Kibum dan Siwon sepasang kekasih. Dia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Sibum di cafe tadi. Dan dia pun mengikuti Kibum sampai kesini, di taman tempat mereka pertama kali nya bertemu. Perasaan yang tak terbalas, sungguh menyakitkan. Dia terlambat, terlambat mengatakan perasaan cinta nya. 3orang terjebak dalam cinta yang rumit..

~Forgiven you~

Kibum berjalan kembali ke rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Siwon yang ada di hadapannya. Kibum ingin berbalik namun Siwon dengan cepat menahan lengannya. "Jangan menghindariku. Kita harus bicara"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Lebih baik kau pulang" Kibum mencoba melepaskan tangan Siwon dari lengannya namun tidak bisa. Siwon memeluk Kibum dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kibum.

"Beri aku kesempatan sekali saja. Aku tidak akan membohongi dan mengingkari janjiku lagi. Aku mohon bummie~"

Kibum tetap diam. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan eomma, appa?'

"Saranghae Bummie, aku mohon maafkan aku"

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi jangan laukan hal itu lagi. Yaksok?" Siwon melepas pelukannya dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking mungil Kibum. Keduanya tersenyum manis dan kembali berpelukan. Perasaan lega dan bahagia membuncah di hati Kibum. 'Aku harap kita akan selalu bersama wonnie'

.

.

"Kau sudah menyelidiki yeoja bernama Kim Kibum itu?" tanya Tiffany seraya menelpon seseorang. "Bagus, kirimkan ke email ku sekarang juga" yeoja itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan menyeringai. "Kim Kibum, mati kau"

~Forgiven you~

Pagi ini Donghae bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, dia langsung mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah Kibum. Dia bertekad akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kibum perihal kalung kelinci dan ikannya itu. Setelah sampai di rumah Kibum, Donghae mengetuk pintu rumah Kibum. Tak alam Kibum pun membuka pintu dan terlihat Kibum yang mengucek matanya imut. "Donghae-ssi? Ada apa pagi-pagi ke rumahku?"

"Aku tahu kau punya kalung kelinci pemberian oppa mu bukan?" kata Donghae to the point. Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kalung kelinci? Oppa? Apa maksudmu?"

Donghae mengeluarkan kalung nya yang disembunyikan dalam bajunya. "Seperti ini"

Kibum membelalakan matanya. "Ka-kalung itu. Darimana kau dapatkan itu?"

"Ini memang milik ku. Aku Hae oppa, namja kecil yang memberimu kalung berbandul kelinci. Namja yang selalu bermain denganmu dan menjaga mu. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Ha-hae oppa?" Kibum mengeluarkan kalung yang dimaksud Donghae dari dalam bajunya. "Bummie" Kibum sontak memeluk Donghae erat. "Oppa, ini benar kau? Aku merindukanmu..hikss, aku tidak tahu kalau ini kau oppa"

"Uljimma, yang penting kita sudah bersama-sama lagi. Aku akan menjagamu seperti dulu. Arra?" Donghae mengusap air mata Kibum dan tersenyum manis. Kibum mengangguk kan kepalanya semangat. "Ne! Jangan pergi lagi oppa"

"Tentu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu bummie" 'Karena aku mencintaimu' imbuhnya dalam hati. Donghae memeluk erat Kibum, menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang tak terbalas..

.

.

"Eomma, appa..hari ini aku senang sekali. Hae oppa temanku dulu waktu aku kecil kembali. Juga wonnie kembali dan berjanji akan selalu mencintaiku dan disisiku selamanya. Terima kasih eomma, appa. Aku tahu kalian pasti bahagia disana" Kibum mengusap lembut nisan appa dan eomma nya bergantian. Dia memutuskan untuk ke makam orangtua nya sendirian. Dia ingin mencurahkan kebahagiaan nya pada orangtuanya itu. Kibum tersenyum bahagia dan duduk bersender di makam eomma nya. Dikeluarkannya harmonika di dalam sakunya dan mulai memainkannya. Lagu yang menenangkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Tidak terasa sudah sore, Kibum berdiri dan hendak pulang. Namun seorang yeoja dan dua namja kekar menghadangnya. Kibum mengenali yeoja itu, Tiffany Hwang.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kibum dingin dengan pandangan menusuk. Tapi Tiffany tidak takut dan malah tertawa sinis.

"Kau, kau perusak hubunganku dengan Siwon oppa! Yeoja murahan dan miskin sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi kekasih Siwon oppa!"

"Kalau aku gadis murahan dan miskin, lalu kau apa? Gadis hina dan rendahan? Cih.."

"Beraninya kau!"

"Kau mau membunuhku? Kau bahkan lebih rendahan dariku. Membunuh seseorang karena tidak bisa mendapatkan pria yang dicintainya"

"Bagaimana kalau Siwon oppa yang membunuh eomma mu?"

DEGG

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kibum menggertakan giginya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Siwon oppa yang menabrak eomma mu sampai eomma mu mati? Biar aku jelaskan, waktu itu Siwon oppa masih 15tahun dan nekat mengendarai mobil sendiri. Tapi, karena eomma mu yang berdiri di tengah jalan itu, Siwon oppa 'tidak sengaja' menabrak wanita itu. Lalu eomma mu itu langsung mati dan Siwon oppa tidak dipenjara karena orang tuanya menyuap polisi untuk menutup kasus itu sebagai kecelakaan biasa. Oh, lihat ekspresi wajahmu itu. Haha..kau pasti sangat terkejut bukan? Namja yang kau cintai membunuh eomma yang kau cintai dan juga kau malah membenci appa mu dan membuat dia bunuh diri karena salah paham. Ckckck..kasihan sekali nasibmu itu Kim Kibum-ssi"

Kibum merosot jatuh. Bulir airmata berjatuhan membasahi rumput di bawahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Digelengkannya kepalanya berulang kali dan bergumam tidak mungkin. Hatinya hancur. Ingin sekali dia tidak mempercayai omongan Tiffany. Namun semua yang diceritakan Tiffany adalah benar dan sesuai dengan kenyataan aslinya.

Tiffany menyuruh kedua bodyguardnya untuk mengangkat Kibum dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Meninggalkan Harmonika Kibum yang jatuh di dekat makam eomma Kibum.

TBC ^^

Udah jelas kan siapa yang nabrak eomma nya Kibum? Mianhae tiffany saya jadikan jahat. Ini hanya cerita oke?

Mian juga pendek seperti biasa dan alur yang terburu-buru. Eomma dan eonni saya melarang saya untuk menulis ff lagi :(

Padahal itu hobi dan bakat saya, tapi kenapa dilarang? T.T

Ya sudah terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan review juga yang bilang suka ff ini dan yang terharu sampe nangis sama chap kemarin, yang favoritin dan follow ff ini ^^

Balasan review :

**Mbumlovewon**

Ini udah update. Mian lama :(

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Lovekyubum**

Ini udah update. Gomawo udah review ^^

**Yeobokyu**

Ini udah update. Gomawo udah review ^^

**Simba love snow white**

Cemburunya beberapa chap lagi mungkin #plakk

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Wonbummieku**

Ini udah update. Gomawo udah review ^^

**feykwangie**

iya yang nabrak siwon. Mereka memang rumit seperti rambutnya author *buka aib*

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Mbumuke4ever**

Jangan nangis ne? Gomawo udah review ^^

**RistaMbum**

*sodorin tissue*

Haebum udah ada di ff ku yg my first love is my stalker ya..

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Ichigobumchan**

Kibum penderitaannya masih berlanjut *digampar*

Kibum udah mau maafin siwon kok. Tapi klo udah tahu siwon yg nabrak eomma nya gak tau ya *disate*

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Choikim**

Donghae emang baik :)

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Sibumshipper**

Sibum moment nya gak bisa banyak2 ya soalnya ini bukan fluff ._.

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Shofiy Nurlatief**

Terima kasih sudah suka ^^

Siwon lagi syutting jadi gak sering muncul *nyengir*

Gomawo udah review ^^

**blackwhite28**

haha mian ya sekali update sedih dan nyesek *elap ingus*

Gomawo udah review ^^

**mitade13**

ini lagi konflik, jadi siwon masih belum bisa nemenin kibum. Gomawo udah review ^^

**meyy-chaan**

kok chingu gak kuat kenapa? Kayak gb plagiat itu deh =A=

ending nya tetep sibum kok. Tapi tergantung readers mau sibum apa haebum *eaea*

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Haesnow**

Sibum momentnya masih lama wkwkwk

Gomawo udah review ^^

**EvilmagnaeMin**

Iya yg nabrak itu simba. Gomawo udah review ^^

**Cho97**

*ikutan meluk bummie*

Gomawo udah review ^^

**wonniebummie**

sayang sekali yg nabrak emang siwon..

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Tania3424**

Terima kasih kembali *senyum 5watt*

Gomawo udah review ^^

**iruma-cha**

ini atas desakanmu aku udah update nih. Seneng kan? ^^

Gomawo udah review ^^

**zakurafrezee**

kibum udah sabar kok, terlalu sabar malah. Gomawo udah review ^^

Yapp, review lagi ne? ^^


End file.
